<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sins of the Father by 1candyangle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214885">Sins of the Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1candyangle/pseuds/1candyangle'>1candyangle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1candyangle/pseuds/1candyangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna really, truly hates his intuition sometimes. Especially when for no good reason, it keeps screaming danger at him when some random girl, who is very nice and kind and everyone likes, kisses his friend. </p><p>Tsuna really hates that he hates her. Not as much as he hates his father though. </p><p>Thank goodness his friends are used to his crazy by now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna only had so much suspension of disbelief. He could believe baby hitman, Mafia politics, flames, box weapons, time-travel and possibly that people might actually like to spend time with him, even if that last point was a bit of a stretch.</p><p>What he could not believe was his idiot father, swooping his mother down into a kiss, turning to his sixteen year old son with a twinkling smile. </p><p>“This was such a wonderful, amazing visit, my sweet Tsuna-fish!” Iemitsu said, bypassing the explosions and child-endangerment his presence had caused. “I will be back as soon as the stars align again, my son!” </p><p>Tsuna really hated him. He forced a smile and waved goodbye to his father. Without a second thought, he hurried onwards towards school. Even sitting through classes, trying to pay attention to the mind-numbing content of his education would be a marked improvement on any interaction he has had with his father. </p><p>Tsuna wasn’t really paying as much attention as he should be walking around without his friends. He was only a few feet from his house and he could hear Gokudera and Yamamoto talking in the distance. Suddenly, his intuition stabbed him behind the eyes so quickly and suddenly that he tripped and fell as he tried to spin around to see the threat. </p><p>There was a girl in his school uniform. Tsuna vaguely recognized her, she looked familiar at least. She was walking past at his house with a puzzled look on her face watching the spectacle of his dad saying goodbye to Nana with a flurry of kisses. Her small face turned towards Tsuna as she went and she shot him a shy smile and an awkward wave before continuing on her way. </p><p>Tsuna stood frozen. Until Gokudera and Yamamoto dragged him along to school, oblivious to the weirdness that was Tsuna’s reality. </p><p>Who was that girl? And why was his brain screaming at the sight of her?</p><p>


-----


 </p><p>She appeared again. This time, it was a mixed school tournament baseball game. Tsuna, Lambo and Fuuta were sitting in the rafters, watching and cheering as Yamamoto stepped up to the bat. Tsuna couldn’t keep up with the game play not really understanding all the point system despite many attempts by Gokudera and Yamamoto to explain it. He just enjoyed the smile on Yamamoto’s face and the whoops of joy from his smaller family every time there was a cool move or hit. </p><p>Tsuna was content to ignore the girl. She was on the other side of the bleachers, also in Namimori uniform. Tsuna was pretty sure she was in a grade above them, he vaguely remembered that she was a student he had seen in the halls in the past. There was nothing obviously weird about her. He just felt a little… off. It was probably nothing. </p><p>Tsuna ignored her, cheering for his friend. </p><p>He ignored her, until he couldn’t. </p><p>It was after the game and Lambo had run off and back holding her hand. Tsuna noticed nothing other than the scream in his head of AHHH, DANGER. Fuuta seemed completely undisturbed beside Tsuna, excitedly reaching out for the bag in Lambo’s other hand, proudly full to the brim with junk food. </p><p>“It is I, the greatest and mightiest LAMBO! Look Dame-Tsuna, candy!” </p><p>“Lambo! Don’t take candy from strangers.” Tsuna scolded, swiftly swinging Lambo safely up onto his hip. </p><p>He hesitantly faced the girl, forcing a fake smile on his face, stuffing down the instinct to pull her hair. Her hair, why her hair?! Tsuna hated this.</p><p>“Sorry for the trouble, thank you for bringing him back.” Tsuna told the girl stiltedly, wanting to rush away from her. </p><p>She grimaced at Tsuna, looking like she didn’t want to be around him either. “You should keep better watch of the people who depend on you.” </p><p>It cut Tsuna, who frowned at her. Her facial expression matched his, frown for frown. God, Tsuna just didn’t…</p><p>Didn’t get to finish that thought as Lambo let out a cry and Tsuna felt the rough pull of candy-sticky hands stuck on his hair. </p><p>“Dumb-dumb Tsuna, your hair is eating my candy!” </p><p>“WAHH, Lambo, no, don’t pull!” Tsuna grappled with Lambo back and forth trying to free him, his hair ripping from his scalp as the little boy thrashed around.</p><p>When Tsuna had finished, missing chunks of hair and Lambo proudly sucking on his lollipop, he turned around and his headache increased. The girl was laughing and flirting with a sweating and exuberant Yamamoto. Yamamoto turned to Tsuna with a big smile as soon as he noticed his attention.</p><p>“Yo, Tsuna! Did you like my game?” </p><p>Nothing dampened Tsuna’s returning beam as Tsuna pushed down his crazy. “You are amazing Yamamoto-kun!”</p><p>Yamamoto smiled happy and satisfied but the girl next to him ruined it. She turned beet red and looking like a woman possessed she bowed and mumbled out a string of words that caused Tsuna to go grey.</p><p>“Yamamoto-kun, will you please let me treat you to ice cream for winning the game?” </p><p>Her eyes were wide and her face red. She looked at Tsuna and darted her gaze quickly back to a shocked Yamamoto. Who had also had blush forming high on his cheeks as he looked at Tsuna. He looked to Tsuna for approval. He was looking to Tsuna for approval to accept a date from a cute girl who Tsuna … who Tsuna didn’t know. </p><p>Tsuna, while his head was screaming, gave a slight nod of acceptance without being fully conscious of the decision. </p><p>And that was how Yamamoto started dating a girl name Hitomi. </p><p>


-----


 </p><p>Hitomi started to follow Yamamoto everywhere Tsuna looked. If Yamamoto wasn’t at practice or in class or hanging with Tsuna and Gokudera, there she was. </p><p>Tsuna tried to hide his headache every time. He couldn’t do anything in the face of Yamamoto’s large smile. Tsuna navigated it so Reborn was around at the same time when the Yamamoto handoff happened, and the child barely blinked an eye. Not a suspicious twitch or second look. He didn’t notice or respond to Tsuna’s twitch. Reborn showed no sign that there was anything wrong with her. </p><p>He did happen to congratulate Yamamoto on becoming a man, which made both Tsuna and Hitomi turn a ridiculous shade of red for very different reasons. </p><p>Gokudera didn’t fuss after a quick and swift lecture on omerta which Yamamoto replied to with a quick and swift single word of “duh.” Gokudera passively seemed to enjoy the extra time alone with Tsuna, which quickly turned into a competition to see who could raise the math marks more – Tsuna and Gokudera verses Yamamoto and Hitomi. She enjoyed math as much as Gokudera did, to everyone’s surprise.</p><p>Haru and Kyoko were friendly and took Hitomi out with them, Chrome trailing behind. The girls seemed to get on in their mysterious ways that girls have in packs. Tsuna didn’t understand it and he wringed his hands together nervously as they went on another cake run. </p><p>Chrome did notice Tsuna’s paranoia, which Tsuna thought as another damning statement to his own mental state that he was officially more paranoid than a Mist user. But Chrome simply said quietly and calmly.  “She is very… normal.” </p><p>That didn’t reassure Tsuna. Normal is nothing. </p><p>Ryohei liked that she was into sports, as she talked about baseball he cheered with the knowledge that there was someone new to listen to his ramblings. She looked like she was going to faint half the time listening to him, sitting there shocked trying to make sense of his half-shouted encouragements, but she smiled all the same.</p><p>Everyone… liked her. Tsuna didn’t get it.</p><p> She was quiet. Until she started making up hilarious stories which were obviously fake, encouraged by Ryohei’s crazy talk, about her single handedly saving a house full of rescue dogs and then training them in a forest to become her pack of wild dog friends who now live in the stars. </p><p>Tsuna was just as enraptured by this story as the rest of them, but he took it with a grain of salt. </p><p>Tsuna. Hated her. He looked away when she kissed Yamamoto, when she petted Lambo’s hair. She came, she mingled and then she went home and that was the only time Tsuna let out his breath. </p><p>She came. She smiled. </p><p>She smiled. And before everyone left for the evening one night, she reached over and gave Tsuna the most awkward hug in the history of the whole entire world.</p><p>


-----


 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna has a mental break down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna hurried up the stairs and firmly closed the door behind him. His heart was still beating too fast and he anxiously pulled on his hair, digging his fingers into the roots. There was still a chill in his spine, and he could feel the goosebumps all over his arms. He wanted to crawl under his blankets and hide. No one, out of everyone he had ever encountered had ever made him feel like this. Not the mafia, not even the Vindice or Byakuran. No one had ever made him this terrified.</p><p>And Tsuna noticed no one else was reacting like him. Even Gokudera, the most paranoid mess of a human being, was nice and cordial to this random girl.</p><p>“Dame-Tsuna, that was rude. You shouldn’t run from a lady like that, she will get the wrong idea.” Reborn said, popping onto Tsuna’s windowsill.</p><p>Tsuna had jumped a mile high at the first sound of Reborn’s voice and he let out a huge squeak.</p><p>“Reborn,” he wailed, “don’t do that!”</p><p>Reborn looked Tsuna with a sharp glint in his eyes, scanning Tsuna’s tense and anxious posture.</p><p>“Explain what is going through your head.”</p><p>Tsuna hesitated. He couldn’t think of a nice way to say what was going on in his mind. It sounded crazy to him and he knew it wasn’t going to reflect nicely back at Tsuna when he told Reborn. But this was Reborn – he knew Tsuna in a way others didn’t. He might actually understand. Tsuna flopped down onto his bed and curled into a position to protect his aching stomach.</p><p>Hiding behind his hands, Tsuna said the words he had never actually meant in his whole life.</p><p>“I don’t like her.”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>Tsuna flinched when he heard the gun shot and felt the bullet explode into his pillow above his head. He lifted up his head and glared at the hitman.</p><p>“Ack, Reborn! I liked that pillow, don’t shoot at me if you don’t like my answer.”</p><p>“Your answer is useless. I need more information than that, Dame-Tsuna.”</p><p>Tsuna groaned and fidgeted around until he pulled the ruined pillow into his lap.</p><p>“Reborn. I’ve never felt like this. I don’t want her around, I don’t like her being around. I feel on-edge and in a way I don’t even feel in battle.” Tsuna made eye contact with his tutor and he saw the orange flames from his own eyes reflected in Reborn’s expressionless black eyes. “I don’t like her. I have to hold back from – from hitting her when she touches the others.”</p><p>“Tsuna. Does she feel like a threat?” Reborn’s voice was ice.</p><p>Tsuna shrugged. “She… she terrifies me. And no one else seems to feel this way.”</p><p>Reborn didn’t say anything for the longest time.</p><p>“I don’t feel any killing intent from her. And I haven’t noticed any actions that would be anything other than a Japanese school girl suddenly having a crush on a charming young man. I’ve never once heard her pry for information, or even look at you in a way that would show she knows you're mafia.”</p><p>Reborn held Tsuna’s gaze. “But. Your intuition is screaming right now. We would be idiots to ignore it.”</p><p>Tsuna shuddered in relief. “What do we do?”</p><p>Reborn smiled. It wasn’t nice or comforting. “We need to keep our guard up. Tell the others of your alarm and I will gather more information on her before we make any rash decisions.”</p><p>Tsuna yelped. “Tell the others? But they all like her so much! I don’t want to ruin…” Tsuna paused as Reborn swung his pistol towards Tsuna’s head.</p><p>“We do not keep information regarding possible threats from your guardians.”</p><p>“Yes, Reborn.” Tsuna sighed. He didn’t want to have to tell his friends he didn’t like their new friend. Maybe he could spin it in a nicer way?</p><p>Who was Tsuna kidding?</p><p>  ---</p><p>As he expected, there were various reactions to his intuition.</p><p>Tsuna decided to tell Hibari first. He had never interacted with Hitomi before as far as Tsuna knew and he was the best fighter and observer in their group. Plus, Tsuna didn’t want to have his blood spilled all over the floor if something bad happened and Hibari didn’t know there was a person whose Tsuna’s crazy, rabid hyper intuition had locked onto as a screaming threat.</p><p>It was fairly straight forward to just walk up to Hibari, which was something Tsuna of 2 years ago would have never considered being possible. Of course, Hibari took one sharp look at Tsuna’s anxious hand twirling, nervous bitten lip and overall rumpled look before a blood thirsty smile loomed over his face.</p><p>“Woa. What is the situation?”</p><p>Tsuna grimaced. Only Hibari would immediately jump to… the true and obvious conclusion that Tsuna was ready for a fight. Damn the mafia.</p><p>He decided just to bite the bullet. “There is someone… hanging around Yamamoto, and everyone and the girls. And I don’t like her?”</p><p>Hibari raised a single eyebrow. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>“I…” Tsuna hesitated. He didn’t want to sic Hibari on some poor girl Tsuna didn’t like, screamed one part of his brain, the normal part. His intuition on the other hand…</p><p>No. No violence until violence is necessary, Tsuna scolded himself.</p><p>“My intuition is noting her as a threat. She has not done anything wrong.” The yet stayed silent on Tsuna’s tongue, but Hibari seemed to hear it anyways. “I’m still not sure if I’m overreacting. Reborn is looking into her past to see if there are any red flags. He says I need to be careful not to escalate anything, but that we should be on our guard.”</p><p>“We should just bite her to death now. Any threat should be eliminated.”</p><p>Tsuna’s intuition hummed in agreement. Tsuna himself just groaned.</p><p>“Please don’t attack her first. I don’t know why I feel like this yet. I just wanted you to know that… well. She exists? And might cause problems? But it might be fine? It’s probably going to be fine.”</p><p>Hibari looked at Tsuna like he was the dumbest thing in the world. Tsuna agreed.</p><p>“Your optimism will kill you.”</p><p>Tsuna sighed. “I know.”</p><p>Hibari looked Tsuna up and down. And then took out his tonfas with a slick sound. Tsuna couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face. This was going to hurt.</p><p>  ---</p><p>Tsuna was a freak. He was calm and happy, with bruises all over his body and a nice split lip. He felt settled in his skin for the first time since being introduced to Hitomi. Being beat up was actually great, he was a certified crazy person.</p><p>Of course, Gokudera was completely unimpressed. He spent ten minutes going on a tirade about stupid Cloud users who didn’t know their places. Tsuna happily drowned him out. He was so focused on the endorphin rush, he completely and purposely pushed all negative thoughts out of his mind.</p><p>Until an equally beaming Yamamoto came up hand-in-hand with Hitomi.</p><p>Wop, wop, wop. The siren screamed ever louder in his head. Tsuna felt a flare of his flames try to raise up in him before he very quickly smooshed them down. They flickered and Tsuna twitched at the sudden realization that hit him. Gokudera paused in alarm. Tsuna was quick but not fast enough to hide his reaction from his right-hand man.</p><p>“Tenth, what’s wrong!”</p><p>Glancing at the concerned faces of that girl and his friends, Tsuna scrambled to lie.</p><p>“HEADACHE!” Tsuna yelped and went red to the root of his hair. He proceeded to bang his head down on the table.</p><p>“Tsuna-kun,” Hitomi said, concern written all over her face and voice. “You look like you were beat up. Do you need to go to the nurse’s office?”</p><p>Tsuna never wanted to leave her alone with his friends. He forced himself to breathe.</p><p>“Thank you very much for your concern, I will be fine with rest. Hitomi-san.” His forced smile and overly polite tone might have been too much. The big bug eyes that both Yamamoto and Gokudera were sporting were proof of that. Shoot, Tsuna sucked at lying.</p><p>She was frowning at him. Tsuna wanted to punch her. They stared at each other for a moment before she turned around to Yamamoto and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>Tsuna clamped down on his jealous rage.</p><p>“Takeshi-kun, I’ll go on home. I think Sawada-kun might need your help.” With that, she gave a hesitant wave and walked away, Tsuna’s intuiting purring in contentment.</p><p>Tsuna rested his head back on his desk. He didn’t want to see the looks he knew were flying over him between his Rain and his Storm.</p><p>“Tsuna…” Yamamoto laughed lightly, not in jest. “Do you not like Hitomi?”</p><p>Tsuna heard the slight sadness in Yamamoto’s voice, no matter how he tried to hide it.</p><p>Without lifting his head, Tsuna said clearly. “My intuition is jealous.”</p><p>The silence stretched on.</p><p>After a minute, Tsuna bravely peeked at his friends. They were both red in the face, obviously trying to not laugh at the pathetic looking future mafia don.</p><p>“Tenth,” Gokudera sputtered out, “what does that even mean?”</p><p>Yamamoto caved and started to chuckle before surprising Tsuna and pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you Tsuna! We’ve just started dating, it isn’t serious at all.”</p><p>Tsuna curled into Yamamoto’s arms, relishing in the strength of his hug. He felt a calm, quiet tranquility float over him, relaxing his mind.</p><p>Also, it relaxed his tongue.</p><p>“My intuition is screaming that she is a threat.”</p><p>He felt Yamamoto tense. There was a flickering sound and a swoosh, as Gokudera lit a cigarette and the smoke wafted to Tsuna.</p><p>“A threat. Why?”</p><p>Tsuna pulled back to look at his guardians in the eyes. He had to be honest with them.</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t know why at all. There’s no red flags that Reborn has noticed, no one else has an issues with her. Reborn is digging into her background to make sure there is nothing wrong and Hibari is keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. All I know is every time she is around, I am terrified.” Tsuna grimaced, as a realization he had been avoiding hit him. “It might just be… jealousy. She is a Sky.”</p><p>The boys looked shocked.</p><p>“A Sky? Are you sure?”</p><p>Tsuna nodded. He wasn’t sure at all, he wasn’t thinking at all before. But when his flames flared, it clicked. His crazy, absurd, stupid mind went – Oh. Sky. Threat, poacher, competitor. Kissing and touching his Rain. Understanding his Storm. Smiling at his Sun and playing with his Lightning. He was so happy his Cloud was always doing his own thing, if he saw Hibari and her… well. Tsuna felt sick at himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Yamamoto smiled down at Tsuna, and it felt like a blessing.</p><p>“Dame-Tsuna. I only need one Sky.”</p><p>Gokudera couldn’t hold back any longer and he hovered even closer to Tsuna. Tsuna felt his flames, strong and sturdy, reaching for Tsuna’s own. He only said one word, “Tsuna.” It was the softest Tsuna had ever heard him. Tsuna almost burst into tears of joy.</p><p>Then Gokudera turned to Yamamoto and started to bitch at him to break up with his horrible, troublemaking girl.</p><p>“Ack, no – no!” Tsuna yelped. “Don’t do that just because I’m crazy!”</p><p>Yamamoto laughed, “Tsuna, I will only date people you approve of. I agree with Gokudera-kun.” Gokudera mumbled something sounding like damn right. “I’ll tell Hitomi as soon as possible.”</p><p>Tsuna’s stomach clenched. “But not alone?”</p><p>They looked at Tsuna surprised again. Yamamoto nodded and agreed. “Not alone. Do you want to be there?”</p><p>“No.” Yes. “No.” said Dame-Tsuna.</p><p>  ---</p><p>Tsuna sent Reborn. Tsuna had never, ever in his life ever sent Reborn anywhere. But here he was, bending at the waist in a deep bow to his shocked tutor. Reborn, shocked?! Tsuna was absolutely losing his mind, what was happening.</p><p>“Please protect Yamamoto when he breaks up with Hitomi!”</p><p>“What are you talking about, damnit Tsuna.”</p><p>Tsuna locked eyes with Reborn. “I will punch her if I see her. She hasn’t done anything that needs punching. Yamamoto is breaking up with her because I’m losing my mind, but I don’t want him near her alone and I already have Gokudera on standby but what if she is really evil and she hurts them both?” Tsuna spun around in his spot and pleaded. “Reborn. I’m compromised. I can’t make rational decisions right now. I need help to protect them.”</p><p>Reborn’s face was one for the books. For a kid so expressionless, his grumpy down turned lips and angry eyebrows were hilarious. But Tsuna wasn’t backing down either.</p><p>“I can’t be trusted to make a good decision. Reborn. Please.”</p><p>“Where are you going to be during all this?”</p><p>Tsuna grimaced. “I want to be close enough I can jump in to help?”</p><p>Reborn was so unimpressed. “What is your intuition telling you?”</p><p>Tsuna ripped his hands through his hair. “I don’t know! Nothing unless I’m right next to her!”</p><p>“Alright.” Reborn said. “Trust me to protect them. You have to stay back and away, keep the others all on standby. I will be in constant contact with you, but you will stay here.”</p><p>Tsuna nodded. Reborn was going to take care of them, he though with relief coursing through his body. His intuition was silent.</p><p>Of course, when the time came, Tsuna was going to need to find another way to explain his crazy brain. He had chewed all his nails down to the finger tips, leaving bloody shredded skin behind. Nothing would calm him. His guardians were looking at him with so much concern, it was almost unbearable. Tsuna just wanted to run away. He suggested as much and got shot for his troubles by Reborn.</p><p>“No, Tsuna. We will be short and efficient and be back here soon. Sit still or I will call your Sun to come sit on you.”</p><p>“He is out protecting Kyoko and Haru! They know her too.”</p><p>“Tsuna, relax. I’m meeting her in 5 minutes. We will be back in 15. It will be okay.” Yamamoto tried to smile to calm Tsuna down, but Tsuna was forcing him to break up with a cute girl, so Tsuna let it slide over him.</p><p>“I’m a horrible person for making you do this.”</p><p>Everyone looked exasperated by him.</p><p>“We are going. Don’t follow us.”</p><p>“Do you have your weapons?” Tsuna asked, then immediately smacked himself in the face for the question. It was really worrying how he couldn’t make up his mind on if this was a dangerous mission or a mistake, and he could feel the concern pouring from everyone in the room from his words.</p><p>“Tenth, are you sure you don’t want me here?”</p><p>“No, yes, no, I don’t know. No. I want you with Yamamoto.” Tsuna knew that. He knew that was the right answer. Everyone to face her, except Tsuna. But why is dread crawling everywhere around him?</p><p>“Go, we are running out of time.” Tsuna ordered. His intuition purred. Get them out of here. Get them safe. Get them away from me.</p><p>They left, Reborn’s chilling eyes sharp on Tsuna.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Tsuna felt the peace and calm roll over him as his Dying Will sprung to life and he turned to face Hitomi, standing in the corner of his room.</p><p>  ---</p><p>“Hello, Sawada-kun. Are the others all gone to break up with me?” Her voice was as light and soft as the first time the spoke. She looked stressed around the eyes though, Tsuna could see.</p><p>Tsuna was calm. Not at all like when they first spoke. “Yes. Why are you here?”</p><p>“Guess.” She smiled, showing all her teeth.</p><p>“You hate me.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“You can’t have my friends.”</p><p>She charged.</p><p>Tsuna met her blow for blow, her Sky flames dancing high on her skin. He knew this strength, he knew her flames. His brain screeched to a halt when his body moved on autopilot, dodging her blast.</p><p>They matched his own.</p><p>How could this be? Hitomi was engulfed in orange flames, her soft fluffy blonde hair, her amber eyes, her slim body – Tsuna looked. He really, truly looked. She wasn’t so familiar. He rarely saw these features.</p><p>Hitomi looked more like Iemitsu than Tsuna could ever dream of being. Tsuna never looked. Tsuna had refused to look. The world laughed at him, and his intuition twinkled like stars. Damnit dad, Tsuna thought.</p><p>“You are my father’s daughter.” Tsuna shook his head, not in disbelief. He could believe anything negative about his father. “Why are you fighting me?”</p><p>Hitomi didn’t smile. “I had a dream, a year ago. I didn’t even know my dad wasn’t mine until then.”</p><p>Tsuna dropped his arms. They rested carefully down, fingers still flexed. “Why are you fighting me?” He repeated.</p><p>Hitomi mirrored his actions. Her flames flickered in confusion, matching Tsuna’s unhappy smile.</p><p>“You are in control. You’ve met Iemitsu Sawada. He probably doesn’t even know I exist. The man who raised me… knows I am not his child. My mother – she doesn’t care, she doesn’t want to answer my questions. While that man was giving everything to you. I wanted to meet you. And when I did, all I saw was a sniveling little good for nothing. Your friends are amazing, and you are just rude and abrasive. Why would a guy like Takeshi dump me for his friend who gets him into fights and trouble? Why would no one claim me?”</p><p>She looked on the verge of tears.</p><p>“And you knew right away that I hated you! Most people never notice. No one notices me.”</p><p>Tsuna looked into his sister’s eyes. He felt her power, her rage. There was no killing intent, Reborn was right. She… just didn’t like him. He let his flames die.</p><p>“I’m just jealous of you.” Tsuna went red. Hitomi’s flames winked out of existence in shock. Her amber eyes were wide. They perfectly matched to Tsuna’s.</p><p>Tsuna scrambled to explain. “I mean, you are so pretty. You walked right into our lives and you fit with everyone so perfectly. I’ve always struggled, I can never balance it all. They all want some thing different from me. I’ve… I’ve never been good at sharing.”</p><p>His intuition, normally a siren song of terror around Hitomi, was quiet.</p><p>Tsuna smiled in a self-deprecating way. “If it’s any consolation – Iemitsu Sawada is a terrible father. I think I hate him more than I can admit.”</p><p>She smiled too – same lips as Tsuna. “Is it okay if I stay?”</p><p>Tsuna whipped his head up. She turned red and hurried to explain. “Can I stay with Takeshi? I do really like him.”</p><p>A door slammed open downstairs and both kids turned their heads to it in shock before looking at the clock and then down to Tsuna’s forgotten phone on the floor. Fifteen minutes had passed, and both hadn’t noticed Tsuna’s phone lighting up with multiple missed calls. Tsuna was so dumb.</p><p>They both yelped at each other and Tsuna took a protective step in front of Hitomi when his bedroom door slammed open, showing multiple guardians with weapons out, Reborn gripping onto Yamamoto’s hair with a face like death from his perch on the swordsman's shoulder.</p><p>“Chaossu, Hitomi-san. Talk fast.”</p><p>Tsuna tried not to look to suspicious. He kept his hands up and shouted. “It is really just jealously! It’s okay, I’m just crazy, she won’t hurt anyone.” With that, Tsuna looked at Hitomi, leaving it up to her to back him up.</p><p>She just grimaced at him. “I’m sorry for intruding. I’ll head back to… my mother’s now.”</p><p>Tsuna made a face, silently gesturing to the peanut gallery of his friends in the doorway, waving his arms at Hitomi. She flapped her hands and shrugged. Tsuna waved at his own face. Hitomi ducked her head and sighed.</p><p>Said peanut gallery of friends watched this exchange with wide eyed looks, with various levels of killing intent.</p><p>“Um,” Yamamoto said quietly, breaking the silence. “Hitomi-chan, I think… I think we should see other people?” He looked so confused. He wasn’t the only one. But with no signs of a battle or injuries, there wasn’t much for them to go on.</p><p>“Okay, Takeshi-kun." Hitomi just nodded sadly, "Tsuna, you tell them.”</p><p>Tsuna did his usual yelp. “No way! You tell them, I’m not saying anything. And don’t break up with her yet, Takeshi.”</p><p>The crowd in the door just stared as Yamamoto's mouth dropped to the floor.</p><p>Hitomi shot a glare at Tsuna. “You never call him Takeshi. Shut up. And he chooses you, so you tell them!”</p><p>“It’s not an informed choice, don’t be a brat! They are going to pester me to tell them what happened, but it’s your life, not mine!” Tsuna said, frustration bleeding into his voice. Hitomi was the most annoying person he had every met.</p><p>She obviously agreed with Tsuna. “You’re really obnoxious you know that right?”</p><p>“HEY!” Gokudera shouted, sounding out of his depth and confused, but still willing to stand for Tsuna. “Don’t talk to the Tenth that way, girl!”</p><p>“I will give you the count of five to explain this right now, or I will start shooting. One, two…” Reborn was holding a machine gun.</p><p>Hitomi and Tsuna jumped back and pointed at one another.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…”</p><p>“She’s”</p><p>“Iemitsu’s daughter!”</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No one likes the answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all his dealings with Reborn, this was the first time Tsuna could read Reborn’s completely expressionless face, carefully curated to show no twitch or movement that could reveal what he was actually thinking. But Tsuna knew exactly the thoughts passing through his teachers mind, as he was one hundred percent sure it was the same in his own.</p><p>Damn, Iemitsu.</p><p>Everyone slowly made their way into Tsuna’s bedroom, finding perches and sitting places, all deathly silent and suspicious. Gokudera looked ready to chew his unlit cigarette into bits as he wearily moved to stand next to Tsuna.  Yamamoto, eyes still wide and locked onto Hitomi’s, moved to follow him. Hitomi, the girl in question, collapsed onto Tsuna’s bed with a groan in a sitting position. She looked exhausted, her tired eyes staring at her hands clasped together in her lap. </p><p>“I guess… I should still say that I don’t know for sure.” Her voice was quiet. Tsuna wondered if that came from her mother’s side. “I mean, we only have some resemblances. My mother refused to talk to me about it. I’ve … I’ve never even spoken to that… that man.” </p><p>Tsuna frowned at her and made the conscious decision to flop down on the bed beside her. He turned to look at everyone in the room. “At the very least, Hitomi is related to me. And not from mom’s side.” </p><p>He took in the ramifications from that statement. His intuition buzzed in his head, calm now that Tsuna stopped running from it and actually was looking at the situation with clear eyes and a level head. Hitomi was a relative of Iemitsu, and Tsuna would be very surprised if she wasn’t his daughter. This tie to the mafia family could be trouble. To say the least. </p><p>Reborn knew it too. “What proof do we have of this?” </p><p>Tsuna turned to look at Hitomi and without really letting himself think about it, he grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. His flames sprouted forth, cradled in his own palm, and flickered across to her hand. Within seconds, her own flame appeared. The two little orange flickers of light danced together, illuminating the room. </p><p>Tsuna could see the wonder fill Hitomi’s eyes as she watched their matching flames twist. </p><p>“I’ve only just learned how to do that.” She said to the room. </p><p>Gokudera was done holding it together. He exploded. “What is going on?! How did you learn it, who taught you and better question – who sent you?” </p><p>Hitomi blushed and pulled her hand away from Tsuna with a sheepish look towards Yamamoto. Their flames faded and Tsuna sat quietly. </p><p>“Takeshi-kun… doesn’t pay attention in math class. His notes are filled with ramblings about fighting techniques and doodles about flaming dogs and flaming swords.” </p><p>Tsuna leaped up quickly without thought to grab Gokudera mid-lunge as he tried to get his hands around Yamamoto’s neck. Yamamoto for his part looked aghast, his face completely pale and white and he didn’t even twitch towards protecting himself from the rabid Storm who was spitting profanities in his direction.</p><p>“My notes?” Yamamoto glanced between Tsuna and Reborn, standing stock still in shock. “But I always used a code!” His eyes turned dark and Gokudera quieted down immediately when the room atmosphere shifted nearly instantly, Yamamoto turning serious. “Was this just to spy on Tsuna?” </p><p>Hitomi curled into herself, leaning away from Yamamoto. Her eyes were shocked, Tsuna was pretty sure she had never encountered an angry Yamamoto before. It never failed to intimidate the unexpected. </p><p>“Takeshi-kun,” her voice quivered. “I’m not a spy! Your code is just replacing second and third letters with a cypher. I like math, and I thought it was just… a game of yours.” Tears started to fall down her cheeks. </p><p>Tears didn’t seem to phase anyone in the room, except for Tsuna. He awkwardly lifted up his hand and patted her on the shoulder with little thumps. </p><p>She pushed his hand off, to Tsuna’s immense relief. </p><p>“No one sent me,” she said, voice hardening. “I don’t care about how you all seem to just follow blindly behind Tsuna, running to do his bidding all the time. I just wanted to get to know my boyfriend. And when I read your notes and tried imagining a flame, it just started to happen. Especially when I was around Tsuna.” </p><p>Reborn turned an ugly smile her way, sending a shudder down Tsuna’s spine. “Who told you about Iemitsu?” </p><p>“I had a dream,” she said. “About a year ago, I started having dreams. There was a lot of explosions and bombs and there was that man. Iemitsu. I didn’t know his name at first. The dreams were just there. I had never met this man before but then one day I was cleaning out my room. And I found a picture of my mother all dressed up at a party and he was in the crowd behind her. So I asked her, and she said that it was her graduation party from university and she… she wouldn’t tell me his name, even though I could tell she knew it. So I asked dad.</p><p>“Dad told me all about the loud mouthed, half-Italian flirt called Iemitsu. Said he was a good for nothing conman. And I just looked at my dad as he was talking… and I realized I look nothing like him. My dad… I don’t know if he knows or not. My mom won’t even be alone with me anymore, she doesn’t want to talk about it and she is always looking so guilty.”</p><p>“And then a few months ago… I saw Iemitsu pawing at this woman he was calling his wife right on the front lawn of their house.” </p><p>Tsuna straightened. “I remember that day. It was the first time I think I ever remember seeing you. My intuition… it went crazy.” </p><p>“Your intuition?” Hitomi asked. “I was so shocked and mad, I just practically ran to school…” </p><p>Tsuna slumped down. He was tired. Like all things in his life, it always seems to be his dad was the root cause. Now he was dragging a perfectly normal girl into this mess, just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. </p><p>Tsuna’s brain booted up. </p><p>“Hold on. How… how old are you, when is your birthday?” Tsuna dreaded the answer. She looked at him, face twisting as she realized what Tsuna was asking.</p><p>“May 22.” </p><p>“Only 6 months difference, Tenth.” Gokudera did the math fast, two steps ahead of everyone else. “Your parents wedding was…” </p><p>“Two summers before I was born.” Tsuna felt cold rage pull through his body. Not only had his dad pulled Hitomi into this mess. But mom. Tsuna’s mom held his father up like a god. And his father cheated. </p><p>“We don’t have proof yet, Tsuna. Calm yourself.” Reborn said sharply.</p><p>Hitomi looked devastated, her hands were up like she was going to touch Tsuna before she thought better about it. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” She started to stand up. “I’m so sorry Tsuna-kun. I’m going to go now, and I promise I won’t bother you again. We don’t, we don’t need to talk anymore about this. I’ll just leave. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Tsuna watched her go, not even able to say goodbye politely while Hitomi side stepped everyone neatly and all but fled from his house.</p><p>Yamamoto was the first to move in the silence that followed Hitomi’s abrupt departure. Before Tsuna had fully comprehended what was going on, his friend was on all fours, head bowed to the ground. </p><p>“Tsuna,” Yamamoto’s voice shuddered. “I’m so sorry for having her find out about the flames. I’ve failed you.” </p><p>Tsuna was going to get whiplash from all the emotions he had gone through today. He looked down at Yamamoto at his feet with despair. </p><p>“Takeshi!” Tsuna fell on his knees and pulled Yamamoto’s head up from the ground so he could look into his eyes. “You haven’t failed me. I forgive you, just get off the floor, please!” </p><p>“I haven’t forgiven you,” Gokudera said darkly from his corner of the room, his stressed and worried eyes locked on Tsuna.</p><p>“Don’t forgive me yet, Tsuna. I messed up big time. I have to make it up to you.” </p><p>“No, no you don’t!” Tsuna said. “I’m the one who acted crazy and got all in a huff about Hitomi! She would have left me alone if I hadn’t forced you to break up with her. That’s why she came here, she was mad I was controlling your life – and I don’t blame her.” </p><p>Yamamoto was still on the ground. Tsuna was starting to get a backache from his position, so he used his strength, and the knowledge Yamamoto wouldn’t fight him, to pull the other teen up and over to the now vacated bedside. He sat Yamamoto down and then flopped beside him. Without conscious thought, he reached over to Gokudera who without hesitation settled on his left side.</p><p>“This is a mess.” Tsuna declared to the room at large. </p><p>Reborn nodded. “We need confirmation that Hitomi is Iemitsu’s child, first and foremost. I will order the paternity test now, all under heavy secrecy, and call Iemitsu back here. I don’t want to see another breach of information like this again,” he added, whapping Yamamoto soundly on the head. </p><p>Yamamoto laughed, which wasn’t a happy sound. “I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“You were thinking with your dick.” Gokudera added crudely while Tsuna blushed. </p><p>“Hey Tsuna,” Yamamoto said with a mischievous smile and Tsuna knew he was going to not like the next words out of his friend’s mouth. “What do you think it says about me that the first girl I like is your sister?” </p><p>Tsuna groaned and pushed Yamamoto over playfully. “No accounting for taste. She is awful.” </p><p>Gokudera shifted next to him. “But Tenth, you were starting to look pretty comfortable with her. Is she still a threat?”</p><p>Tsuna poked at his brain. Yes, he still felt dread and a bone wiriness around her. His stomach clenched sourly when he thought about her. She was trouble, he knew that. </p><p>“I don’t think she wants to hurt me. I think she genuinely wants to be with Takeshi. But… I think. I think she is a threat, emotionally.” Tsuna paused, then covered his head with a pillow. He couldn’t even look at Yamamoto anymore. “I really hate my dad.” </p><p>He felt the hard jewelry on Gokudera’s arms and Yamamoto’s steady presence as his friends wrapped him up in a hug he could have never imagined receiving many years ago.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna did not want to go to school. He did not want to at all. But Reborn just looked at Tsuna and Tsuna knew if he even opened his mouth to voice his opinions, he would be covered in bullet wounds and still sitting in class by the end of it. So, Tsuna got methodically dressed and avoided his oblivious mother before patting Lambo on the head and slinking as slowly as possible down the street.</p><p>Haru and Kyoko were waiting, with Chrome in tow. He could hear the heavy foot falls of Ryohei jogging away, his quick wave to Tsuna as he rounded the far corner. Chrome was the only one Tsuna had told about last night, as she never seemed to sleep and he knew she would always answer her phone. He could tell by the concerned looks on everyone’s faces that Chrome got the rest of the gang up to speed about his father’s misdeeds. </p><p>“Tsuna-kun, are you okay?” Kyoko asked, because she always asked. </p><p>Tsuna gave her a shaky smile. “I’m not hurt. Just… annoyed. And I don’t know how Hitomi doing.”</p><p>Haru laughed. “Don’t worry, Tsuna. We will take care of Hitomi. We will keep an eye on her, so you don’t have to.”</p><p>Tsuna grimaced. He felt horrible. The more he thought about it, the more he was pissed about Hitomi’s situation. The man who by all accounts sounds like a great guy was not her biological father, her mother was staying silent, she’d lost her boyfriend to her crazy possessive possible half-brother, who had somehow activated her Sky flames and now she has a big red target on her back all because of Iemitsu. </p><p>And Tsuna still hadn’t figured out how he feels about her or what he should do about the situation. Tsuna pulled at his hair. He really, really hated this. </p><p>“Tsunayoshi.” </p><p>Tsuna grinned. He really wants to… fight someone. Thank goodness for Hibari, showing up in his uniform, looking ready to bite the world into submission. After a second, his grin failed at the look on Hibari’s face. </p><p>“The girl just bought train tickets and is trying to flee the city.” </p><p>Tsuna flapped his hands. “We didn’t tell her to leave!”</p><p>Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “Is she supposed to stay here, under watch?” </p><p>Tsuna hesitated. He guessed they never said she had to stay in town, he just didn’t think she would up and run away. Wasn’t she interested in the paternity test? </p><p>Hibari was waiting, and Tsuna could see his patience wearing thin by the scowl moving across his face. </p><p>“She… she hasn’t done anything wrong. She can go.” Tsuna said, knowing he had to be fair. </p><p>Hibari shifted and said. “Fine, I don’t care. Now, you are crowding me. Tsunayoshi, come to the roof during lunch.” </p><p>Tsuna watched as Hibari strutted away. He was going to get a beating for this. Excellent, hummed his intuition. </p><p>“Boss,” Chrome said, breaking Tsuna away from his stupid coping mechanisms. “I can follow Hitomi without notice, if you’d like.” </p><p>“No need, Chrome-chan.” Tsuna said, smiling softly at his friend. “She… is a different threat than I first realized. We don’t have to worry about her comings and goings yet. Let’s just go to school.” </p><p>The group walked together to class. Gokudera joined them halfway through. Yamamoto tried to hang back but Tsuna just gave a simple wave at the other teen. Yamamoto had a small smile growing on his face before heading over to them. </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Hitomi wasn’t gone for long. She was back at school later that day, with her hair cut and dyed pitch black. Tsuna couldn’t resist his awkward stumble in her direction. Yamamoto, unable to refrain from friendliness despite their unsure relationship status, smiled at her and told her how good she looked.</p><p>Hitomi blushed at them and shyly mumbled that her real dad had nice dark hair. Tsuna smiled, even as his headache started to come back when he noticed the brush of a blush on Yamamoto’s cheeks. No, no, Tsuna scolded himself. Yamamoto was allowed to like her, she wasn’t a physical threat. Tsuna didn’t think he was too successful in hiding his jealousy when he noticed Hitomi roll her eyes in his direction. Tsuna surprised himself by having to suppress the urge to stick out his tongue at her.</p><p>Of course, that was the moment when Tsuna’s phone rang. His face contorted in horror at the name blinking on his screen – Iemitsu. He had never once called Tsuna in the history of forever. Tsuna didn’t even know he had his father’s phone number. </p><p>He blinked at Hitomi before answering it.</p><p>“Dad?” </p><p>Everyone around Tsuna went tense. Hitomi, in particular, had wide surprised eyes. </p><p>“Yoooi, my little Tuna-Fish, I’m so so sorry to bother you at school!” Tsuna felt his eyes start to twitch in irritation at the obvious false cheer. “I have wonderful news! Nono has decided to send me straight back to Japan, as an urgent matter has apparently just reared its head! In the middle of an extremely important business meeting. With no details.” </p><p>Tsuna sighed. “I’m not talking to you over the phone about this. Just come home.”</p><p>“I’m already on the plane. But I don’t like not having any information, Tsu-chan!” Iemitsu sounded all accounts like a happy man, his loud voice booming through the speaker. Tsuna could feel the acid in his words.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Tsuna snapped and hung up his phone. The phone casing started to freeze before Tsuna took a deep breath and locked eyes with Hitomi. </p><p>“He’ll be home tonight.”</p><p>Hitomi hesitated before speaking. “Tsuna, why doesn’t he live with you?”</p><p>“It’s complicated?” Tsuna said. “He works overseas. I usually only see him once or twice a year.” </p><p> Hitomi’s confusion was evident. But Tsuna couldn’t tell her more than that. He did know that she was a part of his family and she deserved her own answers. Tsuna didn’t want to get either of their hopes up.</p><p>“Hitomi. Come over tonight, the paternity results should be ready. Then we can find out from Iemitsu exactly what he has done.”  </p><p>She nodded, quiet and not at all excited to be meeting her possible biological father. Tsuna blamed himself, his own opinions of Iemitsu obvious to anyone who paid attention. </p><p>“You might like him?” Tsuna said, doubting the words even as they left his lips. </p><p>“Tsuna,” she hissed to him, worry on her face. “What am I going to say?”</p><p>Tsuna grimaced. “We will figure it out. Reborn might take the lead?” </p><p>“The kid?!” </p><p>Tsuna just shrugged. No one said much in response to that and they headed back to class. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Tsuna’s living room was full. Lambo and I-pin were screaming encouragements at Ryohei and Haru while they played Mario Kart in the most cutthroat manner possible. Gokudera had taken it on himself to teach Yamamoto a proper code and was attempting to bully the other teen on the couch. Chrome was sitting next to Tsuna and mindlessly drawing with a marker on her leg, only speaking to Tsuna when quietly asking him for his opinion on her chosen colour palette.  </p><p>Hitomi and Tsuna kept catching glances at each other. Hitomi was on the complete opposite side of the room with Kyoko. Kyoko was all smiles and trying her best to distract the other girl with soft topics and gentle handling. Tsuna owed Kyoko the biggest piece of cake in the world. </p><p>Nana, Tsuna’s beautiful mother, took one step into the room. “Ah! So many friends. Tsuna, I’m so happy for you!” She hovered over Tsuna and gave him a big embarrassing kiss on the top of his head. “Let me go get more food! Lambo, I-pin, would you like to help mama at the store?” </p><p>Tsuna watched Hitomi’s reaction from the corner of his eyes while his mother smiled at everyone, hardly even noticing the new addition. Hitomi had a hesitant smile on her face, not forced – just small. Nana swooped in and corralled the youngest kids away quickly and efficiently, leaving the room as fast as she entered it, calling out that she would be back soon to make dinner. The door closed firmly behind her and the kids. </p><p>The room was quiet. </p><p>And right on time, Reborn walked through the same door Nana just left. Iemitsu followed him. </p><p>Tsuna stood without a word before grabbing Hitomi’s hand gently and walking up the stairs to his room, Reborn following with an obviously confused Iemitsu trailing behind him. His guardians watched the silent procession before they settled into a quiet, somber watch in the living room. </p><p>Tsuna kept his hold on Hitomi’s hand as they went into his room, taking the usual seat on his bed. That might have been a miscalculation, Tsuna realized immediately. He saw the moment his dad’s perverted mind went to the totally wrong conclusion and Tsuna's face flushed the second his dad let out his first words of the evening. </p><p>“TSUNA! Did you get a girl pregnant?!” </p><p>“Dad! No!”</p><p>“Shut up, Iemitsu. Take another look.” Reborn’s voice was as cold as ice. He was holding a file folder, which he opened with an efficient rush of movement. Within seconds, Tsuna and Hitomi were peering over a piece of paper. Iemitsu was handed an identical copy.</p><p>“It is a match.” Reborn confirmed. “99.7% probability that Iemitsu Sawada is Hitomi’s father.” </p><p>Tsuna didn’t feel much of anything as he saw his father’s face turn white. Iemitsu’s eyes flicked across the document in an obvious attempt to try to understand. Eventually, he looked up.</p><p>Hitomi’s hold on Tsuna’s hand was causing his circulation to be compromised, but Tsuna squeezed back. </p><p>“My name is Hitomi,” her voice shook, and Tsuna could feel her eagerness and hope radiating through it. “My mother is …”</p><p>“This is a mistake.” Iemitsu cut her off, sharply. “There has to be a mistake.” </p><p>“A mistake? Your mistake maybe, not Hitomi’s. She is my sister.” Tsuna was firm and he squeezed her hand again, not letting her pull away. “Did you not know about any of this?”</p><p>There was anger in Iemitsu’s eyes. “This is a trick, Tsuna. You are my only child.” </p><p>“Read the paternity test again, dad.”</p><p>Iemitsu lit his flames and the document went up in fire. “No. That girl is not my daughter.”</p><p>“Iemitsu.” Reborn looked pissed. “The test was done by our best lab technicians. You can’t refute the science and DNA here. How could you have let this happen?” </p><p>Tsuna saw his dad blink. “Let what happen?”  </p><p>Tsuna’s eye twitched. The asshole was going to try to play the fool.</p><p>“Dad, you cheated on mom. You cheated on mom. The proof is sitting right next to me, and she is a real person with real feelings.” Their clasped hands were shaking and Tsuna wasn’t sure if it was him or Hitomi who was more upset. </p><p>“Take responsibility.” Reborn said, backing Tsuna up. </p><p>Iemitsu stared at Tsuna, face hard. His eyes stayed steady and never twitched towards Hitomi.</p><p>“Where is my Nana?” </p><p>Tsuna didn’t trust the question but answered anyways. “Grocery shopping.” </p><p>“Okay,” Iemitsu pulled out his phone, dialing a number quickly before preceding to  ignore everyone else. “Hey, I need to call in the favor. Thanks.” </p><p>Tsuna felt cold. “What favor?” </p><p>“Don’t give me that look, Tsuna.” His dad snapped at him. “I have protocols in place for information breeches – for Nana’s protection.”</p><p>The loud ringing of Tsuna’s phone caused both him and Hitomi to jump a foot in the air. It was his mother. </p><p>“Mom!” </p><p>“Oh Tsu-kun! You wouldn’t believe the amazing thing that just happened!”</p><p>Tsuna glared at his dad, who didn’t even have the grace to appear guilty. “What.”</p><p>“I just won a trip to Disneyland with Lambo and I-pin! It is tonight and tomorrow, free room and food, but it is only for a guardian and two children under ten. Will you be okay without me for the tonight? This is such a special treat for the kids, I would hate to disappoint them.” Nana sounded so happy. </p><p>There was nothing for Tsuna to do except say yes and hang up the phone. He glared at his dad and he could feel the disbelief rolling over a simmering Hitomi next to him.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” She exploded towards Iemitsu. “Did you seriously just send your wife away? So you wouldn’t have to, what, to explain all of this?! To explain me?” </p><p>“Shut up, girl. I don’t even know who your mother is.” Iemitsu started to walk towards the door. “Now, I was in the middle of something really important that I have to go back to.”</p><p>Hitomi let out a shocked cry. Tsuna couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to charged towards his dad, flames lighting up. Reborn hopped over and put his strength down on Tsuna's shoulder. </p><p>“Reborn, move.” </p><p>“No, you know you can’t attack him. It will cause problems.” </p><p>Tsuna didn’t respond. He pleaded to his father. “Dad, you have to tell mom. You can’t just leave like this.” </p><p>“Nana does better when she doesn’t know the truth. You know this too. There is no need to worry her, Tsuna. Now leave this bad business behind us.” </p><p>“I guess I’m bad business,” Hitomi said bitterly, shaking her head in disbelief at the man in front of her. Her biological father, whatever it was worth. </p><p>Iemitsu shrugged, his selfishness completely on display. </p><p>“How many other bad businesses do you have lying around? How many other half siblings am I going to run into?” Hitomi shouted, Tsuna wincing at the implications. Hitomi was right, how many others were there? </p><p>Iemitsu flinched while Reborn’s chilling eyes stared at him waiting for his answer. “I didn’t know you existed. All other… mistakes were dealt with before there was a problem.” </p><p>Iemitsu was a sick, sick man. He seemed to know it too.

 “I’m going back to Italy. Lay low if you don’t want her to be dealt with too.” </p><p>And he walked out. </p><p> </p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adults continue to disappoint Tsuna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna surprised himself when he was the first to burst into tears. He tried to hide it, curling down to put his head on his knees and arms over his face so no one could see. Tsuna couldn’t hide the shaking of his shoulders and his sharp, hiccupping breaths. </p><p>“Oh Tsuna,” Hitomi said, her voice thick with her own emotions. “I’m so sorry.” He felt her settle her arm over his back in a hug. Tsuna felt her tears on his shoulder where her face rested. </p><p>“Why are you sorry?” He mumbled. “My dad is the asshole who just completely rejected you. I’m sorrier than anything that he thinks he can get away with acting like this.” </p><p>Reborn was silent for a moment. “Tsuna, what is your plan here?” </p><p>Mine, his intuition screamed. She is crying on his back, in his room after facing an enemy together, his brain whispered. She is my blood and mine to protect now. Threat level – no greater than any of his other guardians who have hurt him physically in the past. Emotional hurt… Tsuna just needs to train better to handle it. </p><p>“Hitomi is my sister, Reborn. I’ll protect her from everything. And to be able to do that – she needs to know. We tried to keep it from Haru and Kyoko before and it didn’t help.” </p><p>Hitomi pulled away as Tsuna sat up. He wiped his face before glancing at Reborn for approval. The kid nodded, something like pride dancing behind his black eyes. </p><p>Tsuna handed Hitomi a tissue and held her hands. Her bloodshot eyes were full of confusion as she murmured his name. </p><p>“I wasn’t expecting him to reject you completely,” Tsuna admitted to her. “I could have given you the half-truth that my mom knows if he had at least not threatened you. But he painted a target on you. It’s only fair that I tell you the truth about this family. You have to promise never to tell anyone. It is extremely dangerous.” Tsuna hesitated. “The only way for me not to tell you would be for you and I to never speak again, for your protection.” </p><p>“I’m always surrounded by secrets.” Hitomi cried. “My DNA, this flame stuff, this whole paternity thing – now what? What other bombshell is out there? Just tell me the truth, please.” </p><p>Tsuna felt grim and he took a steadying breath. “I’m the chosen heir to a Mafia family, due to the blood that runs through Iemitsu’s veins. He is never in Japan because he works in an Italian mob called the Vongola. Everyone downstairs knows about this.” </p><p>Hitomi didn’t look like she believed him. “So the dreams I have, with the blood and shooting and violence? That is his reality?” </p><p>“It is my reality too.” Tsuna said sadly. “And I will make sure you are protected so that it doesn’t become yours.” </p><p>Reborn pipped up. “I will train you too, Hitomi.”</p><p>Tsuna looked at him sharply. “Reborn!”</p><p>“Dame-Tsuna. Not to be a mafia boss, silly boy. But she has flames and she needs to know how to use them to protect herself.” </p><p>Hitomi put her head in her hands and shook. “Okay. Okay, sure why not. I guess that makes sense as to why everyone listens to you.” She pulled her hair and glared at him. “No! No, it doesn’t make sense! What the heck, Tsuna. The Italian mob?”  </p><p>Reborn smiled grimly. “It is true. I am the worlds greatest hitman and Tsuna is my student, Vongola Decimo. Tell anyone and you will be killed.” </p><p>Hitomi stared at Tsuna’s self-depreciating nod. She groaned, obviously exhausted.</p><p>Tsuna reached over and gave her a hesitant hug. After a few moments, she leaned into him. They stayed like that, cuddled together for minutes in silence. There wasn’t much more Tsuna could say to her to soften the blow. Tsuna thought about it all. He now had another blood relative. Holding her solid body in his arms, a sister. He never wanted siblings. Now he had all his guardians and Hitomi to protect. </p><p>What was he going to tell his mom? How was he going to explain this?</p><p>After a while, Yamamoto walked Hitomi home. </p><p>--</p><p>Nana had come home the next afternoon, singing stories about how much fun and adventure she had with the kids and how she was going to plan a trip to the amusement park with all Tsuna’s friends one day. </p><p>Lambo and I-pin were swiftly picked up by Kyoko and Haru, telling Nana that she deserved a rest and that they would take the kids to the park. Seamlessly, Yamamoto and Gokudera placed down boxes of TakeSushi take out containers on the kitchen table so that Nana wouldn’t think about cooking and they bowed out of the house. Barely ten minutes had passed since his mom stepped foot in the door and for the first time in weeks, Tsuna was alone with her. </p><p>Tsuna held on tight to the copy of the paternity report. On his phone was a school picture of Hitomi, from before dying her hair. </p><p>“Mom,” Tsuna voice was shaking as he stared at his mother who puttered around the kitchen, smiling as she collected plates to distribute the food. “Please sit down. I need to talk to you about something important.” </p><p>Nana turned to him in confusion. Immediately, she sat down beside him, her face concerned. “Tsu-kun, is everything alright? Did something happen while I was away?”</p><p>Tsuna didn’t know where to begin. His father should be here, dealing with this. Instead, somehow Tsuna was the one responsible. Tsuna didn’t want to be the one to make his mother cry. </p><p>Tsuna gave his mother the paternity test, hand shaking. </p><p>“Yamamoto’s girlfriend… we found out she is dad’s daughter. She is only six months older than me. I’m sorry, mom.” </p><p>Nana sat silently, staring at the piece of paper in front of her. Tsuna could see her lips opening and closing, like she was trying to read out loud. Tsuna watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath before she leaned forward and pulled Tsuna into a hug. </p><p>Tsuna was shocked for a second before he quickly wrapped his arms around his mother’s warm body. </p><p>“Thank you, Tsuna. It must have been hard to tell me.” Her kind eyes were filled with unfallen tears. “Does your father know?” </p><p>Tsuna flinched as he involuntarily started to cry. “Sorry, mom. We told him. He just walked away, went back overseas. He didn’t even… he completely ignored Hitomi.” </p><p>“Oh, dear boy. My kind, sweet child.” Tsuna let his mom hold him and comfort him. She sighed against him. “This is not a complete shock to me, my Tsuna.” Tsuna startled in her arms, but she didn’t let him pull away. “I know my Iemitsu. We are apart for so long. It is hard to keep certain behaviors at bay. He is a man who has many urges.”</p><p>“Mom, you knew?!” His mother knew. His mother knew his dad was a cheater. Why was she not more upset? </p><p>“Not that there was another baby! No Tsuna, I didn’t expect that.” She smiled bitterly. “But, I always make sure that I go to the doctor for a check-up when my husband leaves home after a visit. I said to myself, I would only be surprised by something like that once!” Her eyes were bright. </p><p>“Mom!” Tsuna felt sick. “That is horrible. Why are you putting up with it?”</p><p>Nana sighed. “I’m not an idiot, Tsuna. I know… I know others have bigger dreams than I do. I know you will go farther than I can contemplate. But all I’ve wanted since I was a little girl was to have a family. You are my son. I’ve always wanted to protect you, and part of that is making sure you have a happy home, clean clothes and good food. Your father’s salary… well, it gives us more flexibility than most. Do you think all the kids would be able stay here without it?” She laughed, not completely unhappily. “And all I need to do is play nice for one week every few months. Not a bad deal, in the end.”</p><p>“My Tsuna. You love so much and so fiercely. Don’t take on my marital troubles, please. We will leave Iemitsu to be his star, it is easier that way.” His mother gave him a soft kiss on his head. </p><p>Tsuna was absolutely blindsided.</p><p>Out of all the reactions he had been frantically playing out in his head, this one? This one wasn’t even on his radar. His mother was okay with his dad being a cheating cheater if he paid the bills. She was okay with a love child, she was okay with having to go to the doctor to make sure he hadn’t passed on some disease from another woman. She lived with it all and had no problem with it continuing, she didn’t want the status quo changed. Tsuna looked at his mother… and realized where his lack of self-confidence came from. </p><p>Nana wiped her eyes daintily before smiling wide. Fake, fake, fake, Tsuna’s intuition screamed. “Now, you mentioned a sister! How exciting. Do you know her well?” </p><p>“Mom, no.” Tsuna said firmly. He had enough of this. “You deserve better.”</p><p>Her fake smile dropped. “I don’t.. I don’t know what you mean, Tsuna. Your father sacrifices a lot for us.”</p><p>Tsuna could feel the snarl forming on his face, his lips twisting. “What about your sacrifices?”</p><p>“Tsuna, stop it. Stop speaking this way to me! You have no idea what it has been like, raising a child – all alone. My choices are my own and I’ve already made my peace with everything.” Nana pleaded with Tsuna. “Please Tsuna, let’s just… move on from this.”  </p><p>Tsuna’s gut twisted. He couldn’t believe his family, he couldn’t believe this was happening. The secrets and lies were everywhere, twisting and polluting the fabric of his life. What would be the last straw for you? How much more of this will you take? Tsuna screamed in his mind – at both himself, and his mother. </p><p>Tsuna was done. Nana leaned away, trying to plaster on her smile again. </p><p>“Now, Tsuna. How was school today?”</p><p>Mindlessly and numb to the world, Tsuna answered. When dinner finished, Tsuna got up and left for a walk. He left his mother alone, sitting quietly at her table in her nice house. </p><p>--</p><p>Reborn joined him.  </p><p>“Now Tsuna, do you understand the ways of adults?” </p><p>Tsuna frowned at his tutor. His hitman, child sized, tutor. Reborn wasn’t a baby anymore, he was growing more every day. He looked to be in primary school now if you just paid attention to his body. His eyes, always so dark, told a different story. If Reborn was surprised by Nana’s reaction, there was no indication outwardly. </p><p>“Adults,” Tsuna said the word like it was a poison. “Are cowards.” </p><p>“Most people are,” Reborn smiled, meanly. “Now, what is your next step?”</p><p>“My next step?” Tsuna laughed, mirthlessly. “I don’t have a next step. I was expecting anger and outrage. Not quiet acceptance. No – no, I guess we just get on with life. That’s what mom wants, that’s what dad wants! My needs, heck, even Hitomi’s needs are not even a consideration. Nothing’s changed, really. Now we just have Hitomi added to the group. We will leave my mother and my father alone. I’ll do my schoolwork and jump like a puppet on a string when the mafia says boo.”</p><p>Tsuna stopped and stared at his shoes. What was he doing with his life? Was this how he really wanted everything to go? Lies and more lies, selfishly chosen his own happiness over other people? Letting his morals get shredded?</p><p>His father was a career criminal. His mother was happy to stay in a cushy life without a single thought to the integrity of her husband. And Tsuna… Tsuna barely passed in school, even with all the effort of his smarter friends. Tsuna got into fights with the lead disciplinarian in town to get rid of his own anxious feelings. Tsuna controlled who his friends dated, who his friends spoke to. He forced them to fight for him over and over again. </p><p>Tsuna was in training to be a mafia boss, and his tutor was standing right there. His greatest hitman, human-life ending, mentor. A killer. Tsuna was a killer too.</p><p>His intuition was right when it screamed bloody murder when Hitomi first came around. She was going to be his catalyst for change. Tsuna could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Tsuna’s whole life had to change.</p><p>“Reborn.” Tsuna knew he had to be honest with his friend. “I’m not going to do this anymore.” </p><p>Tsuna started to walk away, in no real direction. He didn’t look back at Reborn.</p><p>Reborn understood Tsuna like no one else. He let Tsuna go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna starts plotting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna needed help. There was only one person who he knew would really understand the absolute scope and intricate details necessary to complete the half-assed thought screaming in his mind. This could not continue. He can’t change the adults around them, he can’t make them behave, so Tsuna will have to be the one to take charge and be better. Tsuna will not turn into his father, he will not be his mother, he will not turn into the mafia men in his life.</p><p>Tsuna was going to break them all free.</p><p>Again. Tsuna pulled his hair as he muttered to himself on his stumbling path up to Gokudera’s decrepit apartment. Tsuna let out an anxious sound at the surprised face Gokudera made when he swung open his door to see Tsuna on the other side. </p><p>“Tenth!” he panicked, “I didn’t know you were coming. I haven’t cleaned up.” </p><p>Tsuna smiled, already feeling calm just by seeing a friendly face. Even if the friendly face was attached to a neurotic genius currently trying to shove boxes of trash into an overflowing container. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Hayato.” Tsuna pushed passed him and went inside, hands twirling together with nerves.</p><p>Gokudera froze at the sound of his first name. His eyes were wide and glowing. Tsuna took that as a sign that he needed to be more caring, more kind to his more hurt Storm. Gokudera had his awful father, his own horrible family – and no loving mother around to have made up for it all. Tsuna’s budding sense of righteous rage renewed at all the adults who continuously mess up. Tsuna ignored all social politeness and years of having no friends, and without letting himself think about it too much, Tsuna pulled Gokudera into a rough hug. </p><p>“You deserve better.” Tsuna said to Gokudera’s shocked chest firmly. Tsuna could hear the thunderous pitter-patter of his heart. “You deserved better. I’m sorry that you had to grow up the way you did. And I’m sorry that I haven’t made the last few years any easier on you. I’m going to do better.” </p><p>Gokudera’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his face. “Tenth! I –“ </p><p>Tsuna shushed him. “Don’t. Don’t fight me on this, okay? I’m going to take care of you all.” He let go and smiled at the other teen. “But I need your help.” </p><p>Gokudera had the eyes of a man who was dying of thirst and just found a waterfall. “Anything, Tenth!”</p><p>“I want to… I don’t know exactly what I want. But I’m done doing what all the adults in my life tell me to do. I want my own freedom. I want all of us to be free to make our own choices. Maybe, maybe we should just plan to run away?” </p><p>Gokudera sputtered. “Run away? Who, where to? Why are we running away?”</p><p>Tsuna plopped down on one of Gokudera’s kitchen chairs and rested his head on his hand to look up at his friend. “Anyone who wants to leave, I want to give them the option. Because I can’t stay in my father’s house anymore. I can’t keep going along with this farce. I don’t want to be a bad man.”</p><p>“Tenth, you are the greatest man I have ever met. There is no way you will turn out like your father.” Gokudera was so earnest with his words.</p><p>Tsuna shook his head roughly. “What kind of man will I be, if I continue down this path? They chose my life, my job. Someday, they are going to pressure me into having a kid, you know this. Choose my job, choose my wife – if I’m lucky, I will get to choose my kids name.” Tsuna eyes darkened. “And if I’m the boss – well, I’ll be the one choosing your life for you. I don’t want to do that.”</p><p>“Tsuna,” Gokudera said, cautiously. “What happened when you told your mother?” </p><p>Tsuna laughed bitterly. “Nothing happened. She was fine with it, already made her peace. I bet she will have the exact same non-reaction if she ever finds out about the mafia, screw the pain it has caused me.”</p><p>Gokudera looked crushed. “Has it caused that many problems?” </p><p>“Oh, Hayato,” Tsuna reached out for him again. “Not all of it is bad – not all of my time spend with my dad is bad either. If it wasn’t for the mafia, well… who knows where I would be but I know I wouldn’t have you by my side, and so in the end I’m grateful. I don’t regret it all – I just don’t want to blindly accept my fate anymore.” </p><p>“This isn’t the first time I’ve said this… but now I’m done. For real. I want to make a plan and actually execute it, before the next trouble appears. I realize that this isn’t going to be easy and I don’t – I mean, if you want to stay in this world – I won’t force you to leave with me.” </p><p>Gokudera was silent for a moment.  “But – Tsuna. I want to be with you. I want to follow you. Wherever it takes me.”</p><p>Tsuna beamed at him. “Then, will you help me?”</p><p>Gokudera nodded. “Yes, let’s do this.” </p><p>“Okay,” said Tsuna. “I’ll talk to everyone individually, but let’s make the plans based on everyone’s situation. Some people have more ties compared to you and me – honestly, you and Chrome are probably the easiest ones to just walk up and leave this town. The other girls aren’t so involved, they might want to stay here too, and Ryohei might want to stay with them. Yamamoto still has his dad, Hibari has the whole town. Lambo… he is still young, he might just want to stay with my mom. But, he is also the one who is the most innocent, the one who we could really make a difference with…” </p><p>Gokudera had started to write things down in his hurried script, already trying to decipher the big picture of what Tsuna was talking about. “So, we need two major things to pull this off. Money and new identities for starters. And then… those who stay back, they need some sort of protection from anyone who comes looking for you, Tsuna.”</p><p>Tsuna grimaced. “Money is easy in theory. I’ll get a job? Maybe, if someone will hire me. I have no idea how to go about a new identity…” Tsuna paused. “Well – I mean. I don’t know how, but I’m sure… Mukuro would know. We would owe him a huge favor, but I don’t think he would sell us back to the Mafia.” </p><p>Gokudera paused. “How are we going to do this without telling Reborn?” </p><p>Tsuna sighed and thought about how Reborn watched him leave his mother’s house earlier. “Reborn knows where I stand already. We just won’t tell him any details. I’d be very surprised if he asks. I’m not sure how he will respond but I figure we will deal with it as it happens.” </p><p>“And,” Tsuna added, “we are not trying to pull this off tomorrow. This is a long term plan – something just to get into place so we have the option.” </p><p>Tsuna noticed how Gokudera was looking at Tsuna. His eyes were bright and tracking over every inch of Tsuna’s face. “You are sure about this, Tenth?” </p><p>“Positive.” </p><p>Gokudera didn’t ask again, and he didn’t seem surprised when Tsuna stayed the night instead of heading back to his father’s house.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Tsuna promised himself that he would stay under control. He was going to be the cool, calm, focused self that was always simmering under the surface. He was going to stay strong and not freak out. There was a plan starting to form, and he would not be the reason it crashed and burned.</p><p>That resolve lasted until half-way through the walk from school from Gokudera’s apartment. They were walking together when Tsuna had half a second of his intuition buzzing in his ears before he spun around just as Yamamoto and Hitomi slunk around the side of a house – yes, sneaking, obviously sneaking – looking rumpled in a really peculiar way. </p><p>Oh my God – Tsuna’s flushed violently. He heard his own thought echoed loudly in an answering yelp from Hitomi. </p><p>Yamamoto’s eyes were wide, and he reached up and scratched his back, a timid laugh slipping out.  “Good morning, Tsuna.” </p><p>Tsuna choked on his tongue, eyes fluttering around to avoid staring at the obvious hickey marring Yamamoto’s neck. Hitomi had her burning face in her hands.</p><p>“Did you have a good night?” Tsuna blurted out without thinking. Oh my God. </p><p>There was a beat when everyone just stared at Tsuna. </p><p>“Let’s… just go to school.” Face burning, Tsuna turned around and started to walk towards the school, leaving the laughing teens behind him. </p><p>Hitomi, face still red, hurried up to the front with Tsuna, keeping step with him easily. She was slightly taller than Tsuna, which Tsuna didn’t want to think about. </p><p>“Tsuna,” she said, voice shaking nervously. “How did it go with your mom?” </p><p>Tsuna shrugged. “It’s fine.” He fiddled with his backpack strap under Hitomi’s confused look. “She took it really well. Wasn’t surprised.”</p><p>“Oh,” Hitomi hesitantly reached out and patted Tsuna on the shoulder. “Sorry.”</p><p>Tsuna forced a smile out at her. “It’s okay. It made me realize a few things, so that is good. I want… I want to get out of my dad’s thumb a bit more. I want things to be different. And,” Tsuna’s eyes flashed. “We should really expedite your training.” </p><p>“Well, Takeshi-kun has already started showing me some tricks.” </p><p>Yikes, Tsuna thought, I bet he has. </p><p>“Anyways,” Hitomi coughed, sheepishly. “If there is anything I can do for you, let me know! This isn’t all your responsibility.” </p><p>His intuition hummed. “Money!” Tsuna squeaked without thinking. “I mean, I need a job?” </p><p>Hitomi looked surprised then thoughtful. “My dad owns the pharmacy. He is looking for an overnight shelf-stocker?” </p><p>Tsuna sagged with relief. “That sounds perfect. Can you help me get an interview?” </p><p>She smiled at him and agreed to talk to her dad that evening. Tsuna marveled at having a normal conversation with her – this was probably the first time he had spoken to Hitomi where he didn’t want to punch her, or he wasn’t crying all over her. Amazing. </p><p>“So, this is the troublemaker?” </p><p>Tsuna screamed a little as Hibari – jumping down from a tree, what the hell – appeared. Hitomi took a hesitant step back, scared at the look on the disciplinarian’s face. </p><p>“Eek, no – no! Everything is all cleared up, no one is doing anything troublemaker like!” Tsuna hurried to placate Hibari. “She is now training with Yamamoto!” </p><p>Tsuna regretted his choice of words immediately. Tsuna flushed, thinking back to his innuendo with Hitomi mere minutes ago. </p><p>“Hmm,” said Hibari. “Let’s train you then.” He attacked.</p><p>Tsuna, still pink, had no hesitation when he met Hibari blow for blow. Yamamoto guided a shocked Hitomi gently into the school while Gokudera grumpily puffed at his cigarette while he watched them spar. Tsuna smiled. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna was on day three of avoiding his house when his intuition went haywire. A loud siren screamed in his ears just before Mukuro popped out of the corner store as Tsuna walked past it. What a useless intuition, couldn’t it have given me more warning? Tsuna wailed to himself, clutching his chest with his heart beating wildly out of control.</p><p>“Boss,” Chrome called to him, peeking out from behind the other man. “Would you like to join us for tea?”</p><p>Mukuro smiled, teeth sharp. Tsuna shuddered but nodded anyways. As far as dangerous men go, at least Tsuna trusted Mukuro to not assassinate him. That would be too boring for the Mist user. </p><p>“Now, Tsunayoshi – I’ve heard an interesting rumor.” Mukuro said while they settled into their seats. </p><p>“Is it really a rumor,” Tsuna asked innocently, “if I told Chrome to tell you?”</p><p>Mukuro frowned at Tsuna, obviously crushed that Tsuna wasn’t going to play along with his moment of theatrics. “You are no fun.”</p><p>Tsuna couldn’t help the beaming smile on his face as Chrome politely hid her smile into her hand. Mukuro was a weird one, maybe that is why Tsuna liked him so much – weird, neurotic, and crazy seemed to be his go to requirements for friendships. “I’m lots of fun, you are laughing on the inside.” </p><p>Mukuro showed no outwards sign of laughter for once. “Making a new pathway out of this world is not an easy thing.” </p><p>Straight down to business. “I know. That’s why there isn’t a timeline for any of this. Nothing will ever change if we don’t at least start really thinking about it. I’m not involving everyone, I’m not doing anything right now – realistically, I’m only sixteen. And I have more needs to consider, this can’t be just about me.”</p><p>“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.” Mukuro chuckled, his eye’s shining. </p><p>“No,” Tsuna said sharply. “I believe everyone has their own needs, and each is as important as the rest. I am not the judge, jury and executioner.” </p><p>“But you are, we have already fought this battle before.” </p><p>“No,” Tsuna frowned. “No, we’ve fought this battle using their rules.” It was always on someone else’s terms – the Vongola, the Vindice, Checkerface… every fight Tsuna had gone through was set up by someone else. “This time, if I’m meant to be a boss – then maybe I should be setting my own terms and enforcing it.” </p><p>Mukuro laughed, loud and boisterously. “You are so interesting. On what authority do you have? If you reject the mafia powerhouse of the Vongola, then you have no support.”</p><p>Tsuna felt his flames flicker. “No support?” His flames reach out and caressed the two Mists at the table. “Absolutely no one will stand behind me? Do you think that is true?” </p><p>“Oh,” Chrome shivered. She stared at Tsuna, one eye wide and heated. “Boss. If anyone can do this – it will be you.” </p><p>Mukuro hummed. “Yes. You are right. The Greatest Sky, after all.” He smiled, twisted. “Well then, I will start to set up some trails, false and true. This will take time.”</p><p>Tsuna sighed in relief. “No rush, status quo will hold for a bit longer.”</p><p>Mukuro raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Do you truly believe that?” </p><p>Tsuna grimaced and kept silent. If he was lucky, it would. Tsuna wasn’t known for having good luck.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Day four found Tsuna walking back through his front door. He had just finished his introduction to Hitomi’s father, the man who actually raised her and supported her athletics and school work, who looked like he never had a violent thought in his mind. The man who took one look at the teenaged Tsuna, lip still healing from Hibari, bag full of multiple days’ worth of supplies and hired him on the spot without question.</p><p>Tsuna had a job. A legal, above board job. What a concept. </p><p>Tsuna also was starting to miss his home. No matter what his mother’s mistakes were, she still showered Tsuna with love and affection. She fed him and took care of his friends. Lambo and I-pin, Fuuta… she was a steady presence, the only parent Tsuna had for comfort and care for most of his life. Tsuna was not able to stay mad at her for long.</p><p>He walked through the door slowly, head bowed. Nana noticed him right away. She came over and gave Tsuna a kiss on the head without a word. </p><p>Lambo bounded up to Tsuna, screaming and shouting about something or another. Tsuna grabbed the younger boy into a hug. He missed the little brat. </p><p>“I’m home.” Tsuna said, quietly.</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna gets a taste of civilian life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna never had friends as a child for many reasons. The first and foremost was - well, he came by his nickname honestly. He was clumsy, he was slow and dumb with schoolwork and he was lazy. But another thing, something that no one really thought of very often, because as the one training to be the boss, certain things just happened anyways that it wasn’t noticeable – Tsuna had grown up alone. Tsuna had never learned to share his toys. </p><p>And sharing left a sour taste in his mouth, he was starting to find out again. </p><p>“What do you mean, you want her to try using my boxes?” Tsuna questioned Reborn anxiously. Those were his boxes. “Those are mine.” Tsuna wanted to hiss.</p><p>Reborn obviously forgot this crucial fact about him, Tsuna thought with dark satisfaction, as Reborn’s face took on a look of actual exasperation at his student. </p><p>“She is not taking them from you,” Reborn had the same tone of voice that Tsuna used on Lambo all the time. “Hitomi needs to have a turn with them and then she will give it back.” </p><p>Tsuna tried to control his face. “Why can’t she have her own and leave my stuff alone?”</p><p>“Stupid! Sky boxes are rare. They aren’t created as often. Do you want me to request through the official channels and bring more eyes and suspicions over here?” </p><p>Tsuna glared, knowing Reborn was right. “Fine! If she breaks it, I’m going to be so mad.” </p><p>Tsuna knew it was important for Hitomi to start her training. Leaving her with flames and no knowledge was dangerous. Today was going to be her first session and everyone was going to be there cheering her on. Tsuna tried to hide his sulking from the others, but he was so uneasy at the thought of someone else touching his things. Kyoko, always the observant one, tried to distract him. </p><p>“Tsuna!” She called out to him, “come sit over here, we made a picnic for everyone.” </p><p>And so they had. There was I-pin’s fried rice, salads and western sandwiches, rice cakes, fresh fruit – all kinds of different food. Tsuna eagerly sat down next to Kyoko and Haru, thanking them profusely. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, sitting back and watching someone else go through hell training for once. It was nice at least to sit next to the girls.  </p><p>Haru wasn’t super eager to run away when Tsuna brought it up – simply because she had worked very hard for her grades and she wanted to make sure her place in university wasn’t disrupted. “Tsuna,” she had told him, “I already know my future as your wife! But I have to be sure of my future as a person first and foremost, and that means higher education and a proper career before I will let you tie me down officially.” She had given him a hard hug. “Today or in twenty years, my love for you will cross mountains.” </p><p>So Haru was completely insane too, but at least she had ambitions and goals outside of the mafia, which in the end was all Tsuna wanted for everyone. </p><p>Kyoko on the other hand had the exact same reaction as Haru, just with her own twist and lack of marriage proposal. Tsuna was still reeling.</p><p>“Tsuna,” Kyoko said firmly. “Not now, or have I ever let you make a decision for me. Your whole mafia thing is scary and I see how much it hurts you. I will do whatever it takes to help you get free, and part of that is to make sure Namimori is as unchanged as possible. I will go to school and university here and I will always be your friend.” </p><p>“Plus,” she had said, her beautiful smile radiating out of her face like a glorious sunrise of hope after a war, “Namimori has the best cake shops in the world.” </p><p>Tsuna was too lucky to have the best people surrounding him. Sitting in the relative peace of a mountain side picnic with the added show of his randomly appearing sister learning to fight with his toys – weapons! His weapons – Tsuna tried to be happy. His resolved lasted until Reborn unceremoniously shot Hitomi in the face with a Dying Will Bullet.</p><p>“Reborn!” Tsuna yelped at his tutor. “I thought you said today was for box weapons.”</p><p>Hitomi exploded in Sky flames, her clothes burning off her body leaving her in a mismatched pair of underwear, bright pink bra and deep blue panties. She roared and in a move that completely surprised everyone, ran right to Tsuna. </p><p>Tsuna was trying to scramble back and away, resolutely not looking anywhere below her neck. A squeak fell out of his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. </p><p>“Make Tsuna like me with my Dying Will!” </p><p>Tsuna felt his brain reboot. “Hitomi, I like you!” He lied.</p><p>Tsuna saw everyone look at him in disappointment from over Hitomi’s very bare shoulder. </p><p>Tsuna pushed her off in a hurry. Without hesitation, the Dying Will blazed on Hitomi’s bullet wound and Tsuna tensed as he nearly felt the moment something switched behind her eyes. Intuition. </p><p>“I understand!” She roared, “with our fists it is!” and she punched Tsuna right in the face.</p><p>Years of training made Tsuna punch right back. Training, he rejected the thought, no, no, this is a habit. Tsuna was used to it when people hit him, he was a freak. Training meant that Tsuna did not pull his flames out, did not escalate the force. But he met her punch for punch as they scrambled on the side of the hill. Tsuna felt a happy thrill when he finally got to pull her hair. She shoved a wet finger into his ear as retaliation, Tsuna jabbed his fingers into her armpit as a rough tickle. Hitomi gave him a Charlie horse. He gave her a friction burn to her forearm. </p><p>Their fight went on for the full five minutes of Dying Will flames. Tsuna was vaguely aware of the judgment coming from his friends sitting on the picnic blanket as he proceeded to have the most childish fight in the history of all his fights. </p><p>In the end, the two teenagers were left breathless on the ground, both looking up at the open sky above them. Tsuna pulled off his sweater and draped it over Hitomi carefully. They remained silent, except for the hands that they had clasped together. Tsuna hoped that the fight would be enough for his sister to understand him. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Nervousness flickered through his veins as Tsuna walked up to the pharmacy. It was late, almost closing time and Tsuna was about the start his first shift of a real job. A real, paying job. That involved normal things, like displaying goods for people to purchase. Normal, non-violent things. No math, no schoolwork, no lives on the line. Amazing. Tsuna was sure he would be fired by the end of the week.</p><p>Tsuna told Reborn that he got the job, he looked so unsurprised and completely bored by the news. Tsuna mentioned nothing to his mom, just waved goodbye and said he would be back in a few hours. </p><p>It had been a scramble to get all his schoolwork done, hang out with his friends, eat dinner and then dash away as soon as the time was right. This would be a juggling act for sure, Tsuna thought to himself as he quickly set to work. It was easy. And in exchange for his time, Tsuna would be getting a paycheck. </p><p>Wild.</p><p>He did like the job. It was quiet and he was alone for most of it. Methodically, he could stock the shelves and order his anxious thoughts. Tsuna filled rows and rows of over the counter medicines, making sure each on was just right in a line, label presented just so. His thoughts fluttered around him, bouncing between each of his guardians, his family, his Family. His future. </p><p>He was so lost in his own mind and his own work he nearly jumped a mile high when Hitomi’s father politely cleared his throat behind Tsuna. </p><p>“Boss!” Tsuna squeaked without a hint of irony. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>The good-natured man smiled at Tsuna warmly, prompting Tsuna to give a hesitant smile back. Why couldn’t he be Hitomi’s biological dad, Tsuna wondered with despair.</p><p>“Sorry, Tsuna. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He walked over to Tsuna, keeping a normal distance. His face looked serious though and Tsuna was not used to that expression on adults meaning good things. Tsuna took a hesitant step back instinctively closer to the exit door. The man noticed with a frown.</p><p> “I wanted to tell you that you’ve been doing a good job.” He said.</p><p>Tsuna startled. He definitely never heard that one from an adult. “Th-thank you?” </p><p>“When Hitomi said she had a friend who needed some help, I never expected it to be a situation like this.” He was talking very kindly. </p><p>Tsuna tensed and looked at the ground. What did he know about Tsuna’s situation? It made Tsuna very uneasy. “Ah. Um, I don’t know what you mean, sir.” </p><p>The pharmacist sighed. “It is okay, I know who your father is.” </p><p>Tsuna twitched and decided it was best to stay silent. Did he know about Hitomi? Or … know, in the other sense?</p><p>“I know that Hitomi went through some tough growing pains this year, due to that connection with your father.” He clarified, to Tsuna’s relief. Then panic. </p><p>“Ah, my dad – he is useless! You are much better. Hitomi is much better off with you as a dad, for sure!” Tsuna babbled, completely unsure where the conversation was headed but needing to say something. </p><p> There was a tight smile on his face, like he did not quite believe Tsuna. “Well, either way. Since Hitomi started to be friends with you and that nice Takeshi, things are going better in our house. So. Thank you for your friendship with her. Also – I know your mother is, well, pretty much a single mother. And you are still in school. So please know I understand that your priorities should be with your family and schoolwork first. The only thing I ask is that if you can’t make a shift, give me as much advanced notice as possible.”</p><p>Tsuna felt like a bobbled head as he nodded quickly at his boss. “For sure, I will not let you down.” </p><p>Tsuna wish he could believe his own words, but he knew it was only a matter of time. At least he could do a good job while he was there. The time flew by and Tsuna got to the end of the stock before the end of his shift.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna kept working shifts, kept doing his homework, plotting with Gokudera, learning to like Hitomi, playing with Yamamoto and Lambo and Fuuta and I-pin, fighting with Hibari, sparring with Ryohei, teasing Chrome, eating the girls food and being mentored by Reborn. Tsuna was exhausted.</p><p>And so, he was too tired to deal with pile of steaming metaphorical poop Reborn just handed him. </p><p>“What.” Tsuna said flatly, as everyone peered at a fake Pacifier glowing with… was that an LED light in the center?!</p><p>“Someone,” Reborn said darkly, “is pretending to be an Arcobaleno.”</p><p>Tsuna sighed, done with the world. “Why would they do that?” </p><p>Reborn smirked. “No idea. That is why you are going to find out.”</p><p> “Why me? I don’t have time for this.” Tsuna lamented and pulled his hair.</p><p>“Quit your job and figure it out.”</p><p>Reborn was relentless. Tsuna wasn’t surprised. He was hoping he would have more time before something like this was pulled on him. Tsuna looked to his friends – he could delegate the investigation to one of them, maybe? But they were all busy too. Yamamoto had picked up shifts at his dad’s restaurant to make more pocket money, Gokudera was already doing the lions share of their plans. Plus – this seemed like an obvious trap. This wasn’t something Tsuna could just throw at one person, Tsuna would want everyone to work in a pair, just in case. The others watched Tsuna, waiting for his verdict. </p><p>Tsuna paused. His intuition hummed as if to remind him that there was an opening here. A weakness. Tsuna thought about the job he had to leave for in ten minutes. His time… in exchange for money. Oh God, Tsuna thought hysterically, I’m going to turn into Viper. </p><p>Tsuna was either feeling very brave or very stupid, he couldn’t tell which when he looked Reborn right in the eye and said with only a slight trembling of fear. “How much will you pay me for it?”</p><p>There was an echoing silence in the room. Tsuna was afraid to look away from Reborn or even blink for that matter. Tsuna could feel how still Gokudera was at his side and Yamamoto was barely even breathing.</p><p>Reborn said nothing for a while. “You won’t do this just for your family?” He asked, softly. </p><p>Danger! Tsuna did not need any intuition to tell him he was on thin ice. </p><p>He took a chance. “Has the investigation shown any ties with the Vongola?” He felt more than heard the sharp breath in from Gokudera. </p><p>Reborn shook his head, eyes stern. Eyes… proud.</p><p> “I will get more information for you,” Reborn jumped up on the windowsill before he tipped his hat to Tsuna. “Decimo.” He jumped away from Tsuna’s room.</p><p>Tsuna’s legs collapsed under him. “Oh my God,” Tsuna freaked out, “Did I just ask to be paid? For mafia work? From Reborn?!”</p><p>“Good job, Tsuna!” Yamamoto clapped him cheerfully on the back. “That was the bravest thing I have ever seen you do, that that counts … all of the last few years of our life. Amazing!” </p><p>Gokudera’s eyes were shinning, he looked like he just witnessed an angel descending from heaven. “Tenth! You are so cool!” </p><p>Tsuna was so shocked at himself. Never in his life had he felt so close to death. And instead of a crushing defeat – he felt like he just won the biggest battle. He didn’t just jump through the hoops. He set a boundary. Pay me or show me why it affects me. Tsuna just did that. Tsuna knew if it was Reborn – just Reborn – asking for help, Tsuna would do it in a heartbeat. But, the others? Nono? Why should Tsuna leave his legal job, for favors that never get returned? </p><p>Tsuna knows thanks to his mom that Iemitsu gets paid. So maybe... maybe it was right for Tsuna to ask for his chunk of the cash flow too. Maybe that was the reaction Reborn had been waiting for. Tsuna beamed at his friends in relief. </p><p>“I did it. I set a boundary.” </p><p>His friends smiled back at him. They all knew what this meant. Tsuna was finally gaining more confidence. </p><p>“This is perfect, Tenth!” Gokudera explained wildly. “Even with the money we have pulling in from the various afterschool jobs, it would take months to build up enough savings to go through with our plan. But one, big Vongola job will be more than enough funds to hold us steady as long as we budget correctly and don’t expect opulence.” </p><p>Tsuna ignored the shiny skull bracelet on Gokudera’s wrist with determination. </p><p>“But what if taking money for a job ties Tsuna more to them?” Yamamoto said. “Right now, it is favor for favor right? Out of the goodness of your heart kind of deal. With money, wouldn’t there be a contract?” </p><p>Tsuna sighed. “We all know if there is a real danger, I’m not waiting around for a pay cheque before I help. I think everyone who has met me knows it too. But maybe, the small things, we can negotiate? No one is dying at this stage, Reborn would have led with that.” </p><p>“Well,” Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. “Let’s not borrow too much trouble from tomorrow. Right now, I count this as a homerun. You did good, Boss.” </p><p>Tsuna smiled, ignoring the twist in his stomach. This was a step in their plan. Find some money. But it was starting to taste like iron on the back of his tongue. </p><p>Tsuna waved goodbye to his friends and went to his non-blood money job.</p><p> </p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna fights and fights and fights - and finds out money doesn't equal happiness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Monday, Hibari didn’t show up at school. </p><p>Riding high from nerves and exhaustion from balancing school, work, and friends, while still dealing with Reborn, Tsuna didn’t take the news well. He cradled Hibird in the palm of his hand, his thoughts dark. He was sitting in the disciplinarian room of the school, Kusakabe and Gokudera were in the other corner going over the timeline leading up to Hibari’s disappearance. </p><p>Nothing they spoke about in their hurried voices mattered to Tsuna. He had enough context from his first glance when Kusakabe strode right up to them in the morning, face ashen. </p><p>Hibari at some point, during his weekend rounds, was hurt or injured or incapacitated enough that he couldn’t complete the routine and rule bound habit of feeding Hibird. Hibird, spoiled thing that he was, went twitting to Kusakabe as soon as he realized he was still hungry and his master wasn’t around to feed him. At which point, the alarm rang and everyone in the disciplinary committee fanned through the community searching for their beloved boss.</p><p>The only sign they found of him was sitting on his desk. One single blood-soaked tonfa.</p><p>Tsuna knew more than most, more than even his friends realized, how many enemies were out in the world. He had a list longer than his arm which started at least threatening – dogs, normal teen bullies, foul balls – to more sinister. Bullets, Mafia, death, injury, traitors, horses’ heads in beds and sleeping with the fishes and all that was in between.  </p><p>Tsuna knew that the possibilities were endless about how Hibari got into trouble. Knowledge had been beaten into his very core over the years. And with that knowledge was there were only two possible paths from here. Tsuna sought comfort in those possibilities. He would find Hibari or he wouldn’t. </p><p>And Tsuna always fought for his friends. </p><p>“Okay,” Tsuna said, finally interrupting the tense atmosphere. In any other moment, the quiet reverence that the others in the room displayed as he started to talk would have freaked him out. Now, he expected it. “Priority number one is location. We must find him as soon as possible. Everyone go in groups of two. Gokudera, Yamamoto – NE side of town. Ryohei and Kusakabe – SE, near the waterways especially. Kyoko, Haru, take I-pin and Lambo– I want you on the SW side, near the richer businesses. It is the least likely that he is there, but I don’t want to dismiss it. Chrome and I will look at the NW. Check ins are every five minutes. We do not engage until after relaying information. If someone goes dark, we converge on their last location right away. I want the disciplinary committee on support, keeping an eye for sudden transportation moves or explosions. Souichi is going through the surveillance footage near the area his tonfa was found, he will let us know of any leads.”</p><p>Tsuna took a deep, steadying breath, fighting down his will. There was no need to waste energy yet. </p><p>He knew his eyes were flaming orange anyways when he looked at his friends. A quick glance at Reborn got him a steadying nod of approval for his plan. Okay, Tsuna thought to himself, let’s go get Hibari. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Hibari was in a terrible mood. Apparently, getting knocked out was super offensive to his tastes, so by the time the group had located him – far warehouse in the NW corner, score for Tsuna’s intuition – half the enemies were destroyed and bleeding out anyways. Not to say Hibari was in the best shape, but Tsuna did value his life so he wasn’t going to mention the bruises, concussed look or shattered fingers. </p><p>Tsuna also valiantly ignored his own aching body and bleeding head gash, figuring it wasn’t worth the trouble to deal with Dr. Shamal to fix up something so minor that it had almost clotted fully on its own. Tsuna would ask Ryohei for a nice hug instead. </p><p>Otherwise, it was a pretty standard fight – basic dumb macho underworld posturing, no ties to Vongola directly, literally just someone’s bad luck to get caught by Hibari and then even worse luck by deciding to attempt to kidnap him in retaliation. Morons are everywhere, Tsuna thought to himself filled with pity for the poor bleeding souls he was cautiously stepping around. </p><p>The fight was so routine, Chrome and Tsuna had handled most of it before the reinforcements even arrived. It was helpful to have them there to corral Hibari home to rest, at least. </p><p>Tsuna was riding the high of the fight before Reborn popped out of the shadows. </p><p>“Dame-Tsuna. What time is your shift for work?” </p><p>“Ack! I forgot!” Tsuna yelped. So concentrated on the safety of Hibari, he hadn’t even thought of his job. A quick glance at his watch showed that he had only 15 minutes until start – and he was bloody and on the other side of town. Oh no, Tsuna despaired. </p><p>Reborn punched him in gut. “Call, you wimp, and tell him you are going to be late.”</p><p>Thank God for Reborn’s simple solutions, thought Tsuna as he dialed and scrambled a quick explanation to his boss. Tsuna gave Reborn a grateful smile before leaving the bloody mess to his capable friends – oh God, really, why were they so good at that, Tsuna shrieked internally as Chrome neatly removed all traces of them from the fight.</p><p>He made it to work just slightly late, clothes changed from the spare in his bag, head bruised but Tsuna was sure no one would no –</p><p>“Tsuna! What happened?” Hitomi screeched as she came around the corner. </p><p>Damn. She noticed. </p><p>“Hitomi, it’s okay! It was just a small fight Hibari got caught up in and needed backup.” Yikes, Tsuna did not want Hibari to know those words ever left his mouth. </p><p>“Is that why you were late for the shift?” Hitomi asked him, looking at him like he was insane. “Why didn’t you take the night off, you have blood on your face!” </p><p>The thought hadn’t even passed through Tsuna’s skull. From the widening of her eyes, and the way her hand smacked against her face, Tsuna assumed Hitomi realized that too. </p><p>“Tsuna, go home. Get some rest, I’ll finish this section off for you.” </p><p>“Ah, no,” Tsuna said, waving his hands. “No, I’m okay, really! No need for you to do the job.”</p><p>She stared at him. “If my dad sees you like this, he is going to flip.” </p><p>Tsuna blinked. It was just a head wound. </p><p>“Oh my God, Tsuna. You are in a pharmacy, let me at least patch you up.” Hitomi demanded.</p><p>Tsuna belatedly realized that yes, he was currently putting bandages on the shelf while his own head had a huge gash in it. Hahaha. Ha. He let her clean it with the supplies and she was gently putting butterfly band aids on his cut, when of course, his boss walked in. </p><p>“Dad!” Hitomi squeaked. “Hi, how are you?” </p><p>Tsuna stared at Hitomi, while Hitomi stared at her dad, and he stared at Tsuna. Her dad was definitely Tsuna’s favourite adult as he awkwardly waved and walked away without comment. That could have gone way worse. </p><p>Hitomi stayed with him, keeping him company for the rest of the shift. It was really, really nice.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna wondered what the feeling inside of him was trying to say. There was a constant buzz, and he knew the other shoe was going to drop soon. He thought it was going to be the fight for Hibari, but it was too simple, too easy. Reborn was riding Tsuna harder and harder, like he knew a trial was coming up. Everyone was on edge and Tsuna wasn’t sure if it was his own anxious thoughts spilling over to those around him, his Sky flames turning into pollution at his very essence. </p><p>Gokudera had finally presented three full-fledged plans to him. Tsuna had no idea which one would work. Which one he wanted to pick. Tsuna felt the doubt crushing at his core. Was he on the right track? What was he missing? </p><p>The answer ended up on his doorstep. </p><p>“Tsuna-dono,” Basil said happily. “I hear you are trying to make money.”   </p><p>“Basil!” Tsuna shrieked in a greeting of sorts, waving his hands wildly as he stepped back from the other boy. God, what next? Why was he here and how did he know Tsuna wanted money? </p><p>Basil smiled warmly at Tsuna. “I heard you have a civilian job, that is so smart!”</p><p>Tsuna gave a hesitant smile back. “Yes, I’m helping a friend’s father out at a store, he needed an extra pair of hands. It is just manual labor, but I like it.” </p><p>“You are very helpful, Tsuna-dono. I have something I need help with too – and I can pay you.” </p><p>Tsuna searched for the signs of a trap, but Basil’s eyes were his usual intensity. It was a little bit suspect that his father’s employee would come and offer Tsuna a paying job, most likely related to the Mafia, so quickly. Word must have spread about Tsuna’s refusal of his last assignment without pay. This could either be a test or a threat, or honestly, probably both. Tsuna hardened himself, better to expect the worse. </p><p>“Sure! I mean, I am willing to hear about it first? Before I agree – I just need to know how much time it would take, so I can let the pharmacist know if my schedule changes.” </p><p>Basil nodded in agreement and then handed Tsuna a file. Tsuna opened it up and then glanced back to Basil in alarm. The smile on the other boy’s face was still warm. </p><p>The info sheet provided a high-level overview, detailing that three mafia children had been captured and were last spotted in Japan. There was a photo of a family, showing what the three missing children looked like – small, so small, Tsuna thought, younger than Lambo maybe. The traitor who killed their nanny was already caught and disposed of, but the main group was on the run. </p><p>“The Alfredo family has asked the Vongola for assistance, knowing there was a family tie to Japan. The mother wants her children back alive as soon as possible. The next page will tell you the payment to be provided to you on the completion of this task.” </p><p>Tsuna’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the number. He knew there was money, obviously, most people liked money and especially the tax-free money from crime, but this amount was never on Tsuna’s radar. His head spun.</p><p>“Okay,” Tsuna said weakly. There was no way he was going to turn down this job, it was a good job to give him. Saving kids in his own country… Tsuna really hoped it was a coincidence and not a ploy. Tsuna just had to plow through until the end. The children were still in danger after all, no matter who orchestrated anything.  “Okay.” </p><p>Basil sauntered away with a wave, and Tsuna went to look for Reborn. </p><p>“Reborn, I need your help.” Tsuna said to the child as he found him sitting on Tsuna’s studying desk in his room. </p><p>“Hmmm,” Reborn smiled. “How much will you pay me for it?” </p><p>Tsuna stopped still. Seriously? </p><p>“I… don’t know your going rate. I’ve never been paid for any Mafia work before – no one has taught me this yet.” Tsuna attempted to snark Reborn, but the mallet to his face made him regret his choice of words.</p><p>“Tsuna. This isn’t a game.” </p><p>Tsuna frowned at Reborn. His brain was humming. “I know that. I’m done with treating it like a game too – I’m done with being naïve. But I need help to understand it all… Reborn – by accepting this job – I don’t know. I know I can save the kids, I know that. But… why are they here? Why is there a perfect job for me, right at this time, right at that ridiculous pay cheque? I don’t have all the information, like usual. I don’t know the, the stupid politics at play here. Reborn – am I walking into a trap with the Vongola?” </p><p>Reborn looked at him, staring right into Tsuna’s soul. “It isn’t like you to be this suspicious Tsuna. You’ve really grown over the last few weeks.”</p><p>“Reborn… you are the only one that hasn’t let me down lately. I’m having a real hard time trusting people.”</p><p>Reborn hid his face in the shadows of his hat. “It comes with the territory of growing up. You were too trusting before.” Reborn sighed. “I hope that you can find a balance.”</p><p>Reborn sounded disappointed in something and for once Tsuna knew it was not directed at him. </p><p>“Anyways, as far as the money goes – next time, negotiate more. The cost of the job being too much is just as bad as being too little. The more they pay, the more is expected of you. Of course, anyone going to the Vongola Decimo will be paying a premium as there is the understanding that you will have the support of your powerhouses – the guardians. You will only get paid what is agree upon and it is disrespectful to try to negotiate afterwards regardless of any unexpected issues. Treat anyone on your job as a subcontractor. You pay them first before you take a cut. I recommend that any money from this job, you do not spend. It will fund any future jobs for your people before the next job is even complete.”</p><p>Tsuna sat there and listened to Reborn’s lecture. Tsuna hoped he never had to use this advice often. It felt like bad business.</p><p>Tsuna then gathered his thoughts, gathered a plan, and called his friends. Ryohei, to heal the children. Gokudera, the quick-minded brains of the operation. Yamamoto, the fastest. Chrome, their entry and escape. Hibari, the deadliest. Tsuna didn’t know how much everyone was needed, but Reborn’s mentorship taught him that it was best to go out and destroy quickly and efficiently. Plus, it would be best that the Alfredo family got their moneys worth. </p><p>The job was simple enough. They found the children at the shipyard on the canal, hidden away from sight. The kidnappers were a rival family who were looking to sell the children to the highest bidder as revenge against the Alfredo’s take over of their flesh market. Each passing second that Tsuna had to stand there and listen to the ludicrous words that came out of the gaunt gangster’s mouth made Tsuna more and more angry. He blasted the guy without warning and turned to the innocents that were caught up in the whole mess.</p><p>Flesh market, Tsuna felt sick. The Alfredo’s were not good guys either, apparently. No one was, in this life. Tsuna was wildly disappointed, again. He took comfort in the fact that the children had remained unharmed. No one would pay top dollar for damaged goods, Tsuna thought bitterly.</p><p>The kids were still traumatized but reacted to Ryohei with extreme delight. Hibari was more pissed at the lack of a challenge which honestly, Tsuna was expecting. He would just have to spar with him more. Chrome somehow managed to arrange a flight back to Italy for all the children, quietly and efficiently, convincing a nice couple to watch over them on their way back to their parents. </p><p>Tsuna felt unclean and full of dread the moment the briefcase full of unmarked bills had been handed to him by a happy and peaceful Basil. The guy was nice enough, but Tsuna wondered how much Basil really cared about the whole crime situation. Like a coward, Tsuna shot a pleading look to Gokudera, completely lost at sea now that there was actual money in his hands. The other teen had the grace and understanding that Tsuna never could have thought possible a few years ago and took on the dirty job of paying his friends for their time. No one looked happy as they accepted the cash, mirroring Tsuna's own frown. </p><p>Tsuna went home and took a hot scorching bath, trying to scrub himself clean.</p><p>Fighting for his friends felt right. Fighting for the children’s safety felt right. But the money aspect. The money that Tsuna so desperately needed to save his friends from this, this exact thing. The money that had sounded so good as a concept, as a means to an end. But - the end goal wasn't the only important thing. Tsuna made a mistake. Tsuna should have never asked for money. He knew, he guessed how the families funded their enterprises. He was a front row witness to the atrocities of how the Mafia used innocent lives behind the scenes, behind the flashy weapons and ostentatious battles. And now, Tsuna was the proud owner of that chunk of flesh, undeniably. It was easier to ignore when someone else paid for his clothes, his weapons. Now Tsuna was officially part of the problem he was trying to solve. </p><p>Tsuna didn’t sleep that night.</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People come, people go, people stay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next month was relentless. Tsuna was getting calls from everyone. Dino was coming to town, then the Varia needed a punching bag, and Uni and the Arcobaleno and oh, hey look, there is Bianchi assassinating her date in Tsuna’s kitchen. </p><p>Everyone from the Mafia was crawling out of the woodwork to get a piece of Tsuna and he was tired of it. It was completely orchestrated, completely false and every time someone Tsuna considered a friend walked into his space, trying to cover up the hell that was the Mafia, Tsuna felt rage inside of him. </p><p>Tsuna loved every single one of them. But he hated what they were doing. He hated knowing how much Dino was into the trade of pure and total security – buy his protection plan and his people won’t beat up your family and employees. Xanxus was a crazy guy, completely willing to kill anyone deemed lesser than his greatness for a heavy fee. Uni’s group, well – Tsuna did not look too deeply passed the closed doors with red lights on them.</p><p>Seeing the smiles on their faces, the easy conversations and bloody training with the guardians – it had allowed Tsuna of the past to ignore the real-world consequences. Tsuna tried to ignore it now but his skin was still raw and his heart still hurt. His father had blasted passed the illusion, shattering everything that Reborn had so carefully crafted around Tsuna. </p><p>Real, normal innocent people were being hurt because of the Mafia. Because of petty crime and love of money. People who were breathing and living and loving – shot dead, never to repent again. And it kept dragging Tsuna down. </p><p>Tsuna was completely and totally depressed. He got dressed and ate his food and went to work, mindlessly because Reborn would never allow him to mope. </p><p>Tsuna knew exactly what Reborn was trying to do by bringing his allies around. He was trying to appeal to Tsuna’s kind, caring heart that loved his friends, loved the people who helped him and who he would fight to the death for. The only difference was Tsuna knew those people – those adults - would never change. They were completely immersed in the lifestyle. They had no other frame of reference to see how crazy and stupid their actions were. It was their status quo. </p><p>Tsuna was still on the fence about how much Reborn repented. How much regret Reborn had streaming through his veins. Tsuna… Tsuna wished he could take Reborn from the life too. He wanted Reborn with him, Reborn working a steady job as a teacher or an architect – anything to use his insane talent for bringing out the best in ideas and people. Tsuna was happy Reborn was his mentor right now – Tsuna could ignore the conman and assassin label as Reborn currently wasn’t either of those things and hadn’t been since starting Tsuna’s training. </p><p>Tsuna despaired knowing if he left Reborn behind, the man would continue that path again. It was, after all, all that he knew. </p><p>But Reborn was getting desperate. Tsuna could tell how much his mentor was trying to cheer him up and get Tsuna excited about his future again. Reborn had no word for failure in his vocabulary. So Tsuna put up with stupid battles made to tickle Tsuna’s adrenaline, the childish training games, the “big bad”of the week. The random encounters with stupidly dangerous and violent individuals that ended up worshiping the ground Tsuna walked on.</p><p>Tsuna was tired.</p><p>His guardians banded around him. He was never left alone. Hitomi shadowed him at work, his friends at school, Hibari when Tsuna went for walks or did chores. They all knew that Tsuna was at a breaking point and he still had not chosen their future. They tried to support the weight of the world on his shoulders in their own ways.</p><p>Tsuna was still waiting for a sign that he was making the right choice, that there was a right choice. </p><p>In a bold and stupid move, a last-ditch effort to steer his student back to accepting the Mafia, Reborn made a mistake. </p><p>He invited Iemitsu back to Japan.</p><p>Tsuna stopped dead still when he saw the mess on his front lawn, his mother puttering around his laughing, waste-of-space father. Tsuna made a split-second decision and pivoted right around to get away from that whole scene.</p><p>“Retreat is admitting defeat, Tsuna.” Reborn said, blocking Tsuna’s way. His gun was held aloft in a threatening manner. “Deal with it like a man and get the rage out of your system. You should not let it fester.”</p><p>“Reborn,” Tsuna felt weak. He did not have the energy to deal with another blow. “What is he doing here?”</p><p>Reborn looked at Tsuna, looked through him. “I’m losing you, Tsuna.”</p><p>Reborn was right, he knew it. Tsuna was drifting further and further away from the others’ plans for him. </p><p>Tsuna was honest, he had no other options standing in front of the man who knew him the best. “Why can’t you let me go?” </p><p>Reborn’s face was covered by the shadows of his hat. “Getting caught running away is a worse fate than failing to defeat the enemy. One has no honor in it.” </p><p>“So, you’d rather I go over there and attack my father like the enemy? In front of my mother? I’ll be the bad guy, the bad son. I don’t want to leave her those memories of me.” </p><p>“You don’t need to attack him. Talk to him. No one leaves the house planning to be a villain.” </p><p>Tsuna hissed as he pulled on his own hair. “I can’t talk to him – I tried weeks ago. He has let me down too many times, why should I be the one to control myself?” </p><p>“You are better than he is, that is why.” </p><p>Tsuna stared at Reborn. “I’m better – come on. How arrogant do you think I am? I lie just as much as he does, I accepted the money, I’ve hurt people – so many people.”</p><p>“You have done a lot of good, don’t sell yourself short.” </p><p>Tsuna laughed bitterly. “Is that what adults tell themselves to make it all be okay at the end of the day?”</p><p>He glanced back at his house. Tsuna needed to stop delaying, needed to stop procrastinating. It was decision time. Turning, he faced Reborn and fell into a deep bow. </p><p>“It is my choice. I never wanted to abandon you or spit on all the good things you’ve given me – friends, purpose, strength. Thank you Reborn for everything but I’m not going to speak to Iemitsu again. He can burn in hell.” </p><p>Tsuna straightened up and walked away. Mind already racing, he needed to do so much still. He would need Ryohei to get Lambo and I-pin and Fuuta from that house, he wasn’t going back. It was time to stop this farce. </p><p>Reborn’s eyes followed him but no move was made to stop Tsuna.</p><p>--</p><p>It was packed in TakeSushi. Tsuna was such a bundle of nerves, he rested his head on the counter and stared blankly at all his most important people. Gokudera was chain smoking heavily, leaning right next to Tsuna, the warmth of his body radiating right through Tsuna’s sweater.</p><p>Kyoko and Haru were decorating the place like there was a party. Balloons and streamers, and weird little flower centerpieces that looked custom made by Haru floated around the room. Lambo and I-pin were stacking cups and bowls while Fuuta hovered, literally, rating who could win at Jenga. </p><p>Hibari was in the furthest, darkest corner booth, napping. Defending Hibari’s quiet time was Chrome, who was possibly playing with an illusion of birds and fishes, or bird-fish mixes, Tsuna couldn’t tell. </p><p>Ryohei was extremely wrestling Yamamoto, while Hitomi cheered and yelled out tips for both boys interchangeably. </p><p>It felt like a party. A goodbye party. </p><p>Tsuna sighed and lifted his head up. Gokudera gave him beaming smile, trying to force some confidence into Tsuna. Tsuna was weak to his friend and smiled back. Okay. He could do this. </p><p>“Alright, everybody. I think,” Tsuna stumbled, he hated thinking. “I mean, everything these last few months has been a bit insane. I’ve definitely gone crazy. But – I know I’ve spoken to each of you individually and this is not something I’ve thought about lightly. I really hope you’ve all thought about it too. Tomorrow, I’ll be leaving Namimori for an – an undetermined amount of time. I don’t know if or when I can come back here.”</p><p>Tsuna took off his Vongola ring and stopped to stare at it. Such an ornate thing, causing so many issues. So small. So heavy. He let it drop on the counter next to him. </p><p>“No matter what ring I wear or what rings you wear – I’ll always owe everyone in this room more favors than a lifetime of servitude could repay. But, our time of servitude to the mafia – to me, being a mafia boss – is done.” What a relief it was to say those words. “So. This will cause waves, and so first and foremost, those who are staying in Namimori, raise your hands.”</p><p>Eyes fearless, Kyoko, Haru and Ryohei raised their hands with no hesitation. Hitomi wavered, looking at Yamamoto whose relaxed hand stayed down with a small smile, before she too, raised her hand. </p><p>Hibari looked sharp from his position on the other side of the room but his hand stayed down. Tsuna could pretend to be surprised but that would be lying. Predators need to expand their territory, or else they would starve. Hibari loved Namimori but he knew he was going to outgrow it, he had told Tsuna as much when Tsuna had braved this very conversation.</p><p>“Ryohei – I’m counting on you to be on your toes. With most of us leaving, you should be a less likely target but they know your location and your abilities, and they might think you have knowledge about how to contact us. If someone does come after you, Gokudera has brokered a deal with the Shimon family. Our debt will be settled if they answer a call for aid from you. Please, don’t hesitate to use it. Kusakabe and the Disciplinary Committee are also available as back up, and Kyoko – you have managed to get Mochida back into your good graces – the Kendo team is one of the best in the area, they can be an asset.” </p><p>Tsuna tried his best not to break down when Ryohei – strong, insane, extremely amazing – walked up and dropped the Sun ring into Tsuna’s palm. </p><p>“Thank you, little brother. The last few years have been extremely memorable. I will miss you – to the extreme.” </p><p>“Thank you, big brother.” Tsuna sniffed to help breathe through his tears and he roughly wiped at his face to compose himself. </p><p>Tsuna turned to his sister, pushing past his emotions. His blood relative that he had only known for a few months was standing there, her face still looking so much like his dad, but he didn’t hate her for it anymore. She was kind and good and – very, very normal.</p><p>“Hitomi – I’ve already put in my notice with your dad. Thank you for letting me work there, it really helped a lot. But – with me disappearing, there is a real danger that the Vongola will try to claim you. So I… well, when I quit, I asked your dad to hire a friend instead. Lancia looks scary and is really strong, but he is a good guy to help protect you.” </p><p>Hitomi seemed skeptical. “What about training? I’m still getting control over these flames.”</p><p>Tsuna winced. “If you really want to go further… well. The Mafia is an option. Vongola will not hurt you and as long as you understand the position – I won’t tell you what to do.” </p><p>She frowned, thoughtful. “Would it be that bad?” </p><p>Tsuna imagined Hitomi as a Mafia boss, the Decimo position that had been thrown to Tsuna with no warning. It would take a lot of work. But, maybe Tsuna had paved the way, defeated enough people that it wouldn’t be as bloody of a path. Tsuna shook his head. “I can’t make that choice for you. It is one hundred percent up to you.”</p><p>Hitomi nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Tsuna acknowledge her with a small nod before walking up to I-pin. He pulled the young child into his arms like he had done countless times over the years and gave her a cuddle. In stilted, terrible Chinese, Tsuna spoke softly to her. “I-pin, would you like to stay with me or go back to Master Fon?” </p><p>Tsuna held her close as she rubbed her face into his neck. He strained to translate her muffled words. “Master Fon will teach I-pin to be strong, so I-pin can protect Tsu-nii’s peace.” His heart broke. </p><p>“You don’t have to protect me. I want you to grow up into a beautiful, capable woman with your own goals.” Tsuna gave her a kiss on the head. “I bought a plane ticket for you – if you want to go, Master Fon will meet you in Hong Kong. Please be safe.” </p><p>Arms still tight around I-pin, Tsuna turned to Fuuta. Fuuta’s eyes were wide, as if he was surprised Tsuna was going through with his plan. Fuuta who was so quiet, who was in so much danger because of the way people wanted to use him. Tsuna did not want to let this young boy down. Fuuta was one of the first people Tsuna had been tasked to protect. </p><p>“Fuuta,” Tsuna called to him and the older child ran into Tsuna’s other waiting arm, close to I-pin. “Where do you want to go? Have you ranked it?” </p><p>Fuuta started to cry softly into Tsuna’s shirt. “Going with you was ranked number three.” Tsuna held his wince inside. It hurt to know that he wasn’t the best choice. </p><p>“And number one?” Tsuna kept his voice soft, kind.</p><p>Fuuta sighed. “Bianchi-san, in Italy.” </p><p>“Ehhh, Italy?” Tsuna was surprised. Italy seemed so dangerous. “Was it raining when you did this?”</p><p>The child laughed at him, wiping his tears. “No, no rain.” </p><p>“Okay,” Gokudera said from over their shoulders. He was typing furiously on his phone. “I’ve messaged her already. She will take you… as long as I give her a hug.” </p><p>Tsuna laughed while Fuuta cried that he owed Gokudera too big of a favor for that trade. The laughter felt good, until Tsuna’s eyes caught the trembling of a little, scared boy in a cow suit. </p><p>The room turned somber again. Chrome easily picked I-pin up while Fuuta stepped away. Tsuna crouched down in front of his Lightening. His poor, poor youngest who had injury after injury, who Tsuna failed to protect. </p><p>“Lambo,” Tsuna was dreading this. “I’m asking you to make a brave and hard choice, one that no child should make. But Lambo – it is okay if you want to stay with Mama.”</p><p>“NO!” Tears streamed down Lambo’s face as he screamed at Tsuna in his loud, childish way. “No, I want you to stay with Mama too! This is all Reborn’s fault, if I had killed him then you wouldn’t be running away!”</p><p>Tsuna’s shattered heart splintered even more. “Lambo, I’m moving away because I need to do better. Mama – is mama. She will raise you and love you and care for you, and you will be safe there. But if you want to stay with me, I promise, I will do everything in my power to give you a proper childhood too. You deserve it for being so brave all these years. But we can’t stay in Namimori, there’s too many people after me here.”</p><p>Lambo cried even harder. “Why do you have to leave me too, you big meany! Everyone is always leaving.”</p><p>Tsuna couldn’t take it anymore and he pulled the small child to him. “Lambo, you can stay with me. I may not be mama, but I like having you around. I am your big brother and I will always be your big brother.”</p><p>“Who will take care of mama, if we all leave her?” </p><p>Tsuna closed his eyes to try to weather that blow. “Mama has her husband.” Lie. “Mama is an adult.” Truth. </p><p>“Hey, Lambo,” Kyoko crouched down next to the boy. “I’m still staying here, I can take care of mama for you?” </p><p>His big, sad face turned to Kyoko. “You are staying?”</p><p>She nodded. “Me, and Haru, and my brother, and Hitomi too. We will probably see lots of our old friends from time to time. If you stay here, I will always be around to help watch over you, like we did in the future.”</p><p>Lambo faced Tsuna, childish determination on his face. His eyes were still wide with tears, but Tsuna already knew what the boy’s answer would be. Lambo loved his sisters. “I will stay here to protect the girls, stupid Tsuna.” He threw the Lightning ring right at Tsuna’s surprised face, in an obvious tantrum. Reflexes meant that Tsuna caught it with the same hand that cradled the Sun ring.</p><p>Tsuna closed his eyes again and took a deep, steadying breath. He made sure he was calm for his little calf before he opened them again, not letting his emotions through. “Okay, Lambo. I will miss you.” </p><p>As if he had never spent the last minutes crying on Tsuna, Lambo let out a big “Pfft, don’t be a cry-baby.”</p><p>Tsuna just shook his head and pivoted to the rest of the waiting crowd. Yamamoto. Gokudera. Chrome. Hibari. </p><p>“So Decimo, where to?” 	</p><p>Reborn.</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna finally defeats his fears</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one said anything as Reborn casually walked through door like he owned the place. There was something about the dangerous look on the child’s face as he stalked like a hungry predator into the room. </p><p>Tsuna wasn’t really surprised to see him, Tsuna and the others weren’t exactly subtle and Tsuna knew that Reborn was always around, always watching. Trying to teach Tsuna, down to the wire. </p><p>This was not the time to be a student. He had to be the boss, the leader, the decision maker. He had to be the captain of this ship they were all on, sailing through uncertain and deadly waters. And in the end, it was all thanks to Reborn that Tsuna could plant his feet and not shake in fear. </p><p>The place was dead silent as Reborn stopped right in front of Tsuna. Not even Lambo was making a peep from where he had crawled into Kyoko’s arms. </p><p>Tsuna stared into the darkest eyes he had ever seen. He did not want to say goodbye in bad blood. He did not want to say goodbye to Reborn.</p><p>“Your training is not complete, Tsuna. I will not let you shrink your duties.” Reborn broke the silence first, his tone matter of fact. </p><p>Tsuna shook his head and bit his lip. “Reborn – I can’t. I won’t stay here and I won’t be Decimo. Vongola needs to find someone else for you to train.”</p><p>Neither Tsuna or Reborn glanced at Hitomi, but Tsuna was all too aware that she was standing right there – Sky and all. Blood and all. </p><p>Reborn was blunt, possessive. “You are my student. No one else.” </p><p>Tsuna craved to hear those words. His bond with Reborn – well, Tsuna never knew there would be someone like Reborn in his life. Someone who cared about Tsuna’s potential enough to help it grow, someone who pushed him and worried about him and made sure all his needs were met. All his needs – except the moral want of doing no harm to others. </p><p>“You can still change the Vongola. You are young and I can train you harder so you can meet these challenges. This is not the only option available to you, if you despise the bloodshed and the lies.” Reborn said.</p><p>Tsuna shook his head hard. “Reborn – I’ve been trying. I am only one kid and let’s be honest. I’m crazy too – I’m not a diplomat. All I can do is burn with my flame. I can’t even get my father, my own dad, to act like a decent human being for five minutes. What will happen when I’m faced with a whole organization who see nothing wrong with this life?”</p><p>Tsuna turned to pleading, as if that had ever worked before. “Reborn, if I stay, I’ll burn it down. All the people included. In ten years time – who will I be? Byakuran? The Vindice? Or my dad? What is my future going to be like – turning a blind eye to my allies bad behaviour, ignoring the blood stains on my stolen money?”</p><p>Reborn frowned. “There are good things too, Tsuna. The Mafia has honor and tradition. There is protection in a Family.”</p><p>Tsuna laughed, his tone bitter. “Yes, I know. So many good things. I don’t regret my last few years at all, Reborn. I am so happy, I told you this. But there is less blood in the civilian world.” </p><p>“Is there really? People are people.”</p><p>Tsuna stood firm. “At least, I can control my own behaviour. I can make my own choices and surround myself with good people and do good. From the ground up. No blood ties, no vendettas or revenge plots.”  </p><p>Reborn countered, fast. “You can, sure. How are you going to control Gokudera’s anger and Yamamoto’s blood lust? Hibari’s need for strong competition and Chrome’s mind-shattering vulnerabilities?”</p><p>“Have faith in them, Reborn!” Tsuna shouted at his mentor, surprised at how quickly his hackles rose at the insult to his friends. “They are not attack dogs to be controlled by a master. Gokudera has a temper, but the greatest mind I’ve ever seen. He is a genius – he could be a famous artist or a mathematician, or a goddamn demolition team. He can make that choice. Same with Yamamoto – he went fourteen years of his life never spilling anyone’s blood. He has the best control, better than you and you know it! Hibari will go into police work or detective or law or any of the thousands of jobs or roles or – honestly, he can stay at home and tend to the garden if he so chooses. And Chrome, did you seriously try to imply that I need to control her? She has always made her own choices, and always those choices are made out of respect for others.”  </p><p> Tsuna was breathing hard and there was a shocked silence echoing through the space. Tsuna didn’t dare look at his guardians to see their reactions to his words. He kept his eyes on the danger in front of him. He had yelled at Reborn before, shouting and raving. He hoped this time, Reborn could hear what Tsuna was saying. </p><p>“Reborn,” Tsuna’s voice was harsh, his blood pounding in his ears. “I have faith in you too. You are not just a hitman. That is just a job you do. You can stop at any time.  You have stopped. When was the last time you killed? Before you were assigned to me? Before you were assigned to Dino even?”</p><p>Tsuna 's legs were shaking. He knew what he wanted to say. The scary part was not knowing Reborn’s response.  “You still have so much to teach me, Reborn. Please. Please come with me.”</p><p>Reborn’s face had settled into a stubborn look. “Iemitsu is waiting for you at home. You will need to give the rings up and deal with those consequences of this idea. The time is now, Tsuna. You will not have a better opportunity than this to turn back from this plot.”</p><p>Tsuna said nothing, looking at Reborn with a heart full of disappointment. His guardians – no, his friends now, only friends – finally walked closer to the two. Tsuna took what strength he could from their presence.  </p><p>“I’ll deliver the rings to the extreme.” Ryohei said, placing his hand on Tsuna’s shoulder. “I will be staying here, so we can pretend Tsuna and the others have already left.”</p><p>“Good idea, brother!” Kyoko sounded surprised. “I also have some cake from the shop, me and Lambo can give it to your mother with a message from you, so she doesn’t worry. Did you need anything else from your house?”</p><p>Gokudera said, “I still need to give my sister her payment, so I can hurry over with Fuuta now and be back in fifteen minutes, before Ryohei goes with the rings.” </p><p>Yamamoto nodded from the other side and rested a companionable hand on Tsuna’s shoulder. “I will take Hitomi home now.”</p><p>Hitomi was next to Yamamoto and Tsuna felt her pull on the other teen’s arm. “No, it’s okay Takeshi. We already said our goodbye. You stay with the others.” </p><p>Tsuna looked away when the couple shared a soft, chaste kiss. This time, this was fully Yamamoto’s choice. To leave the beautiful girl, to leave his father – Tsuna had grilled Yamamoto the hardest, making sure that there were no doubts or regrets. And Tsuna would respect the decision, even if it made his stomach twist with hurt about having his friend leave so many good things behind, just to rescue Tsuna from a cursed life.</p><p>“I’m bored.” Hibari announced from his corner. Tsuna had to bite back a chuckle that turned into choking on his own spit as Hibari continued. “Why are you avoiding a fight, herbivore? It is the way of the world to defeat those who wish to ruin the peace. Bite your father and let him bleed out. Maybe he will learn from his mistakes.”  </p><p>“Kyoya… I can’t fight him.”</p><p>“Are you afraid?” Good ol’ Hibari, cutting straight to the meat of it.</p><p>“No matter what, he is still my dad.” Iemitsu was Tsuna’s dad. Not much of one, but still. Tsuna felt like he must have loved his dad at one point. It was hard to swallow his feelings of anger and hate with the memories, faint and rare that they were. </p><p>Hibari had no sympathy. “Stop moping and get over it.” </p><p>“Haru agrees with Hibari!” The lady in question pipped up, shocking Tsuna. “Unfinished business is a cancer to the heart.”</p><p>Tsuna stared in surprise at two. He glanced around at the other people in the room. They all seemed to be nodding in reluctant agreement with Haru and Hibari, despite their earlier offers to help Tsuna avoid the situation.</p><p>“You really think I’ll gain something by talking to him?” </p><p>Gokudera huffed against his cigarette. “I think you will gain a lot by punching him in the head.”</p><p>Hitomi hesitantly spoke up. “No more lies right? Avoidance is a type of lie. I can’t say much, because I feel so bad about how I completely destroyed your home life, but saying the truth means you won’t keep thinking about the what-ifs after you leave. You should talk to him.”</p><p>Tsuna steeled his resolve. If his friends were telling him it was a good idea, he had to trust them. Especially when his heart was telling him he would only be delaying the inevitable. Tsuna wouldn’t be a coward. He would say goodbye to his mother and father before leaving them behind forever, with the strength of his friends at his side.</p><p>--</p><p>The group left TakeSushi together. Tsuna kept I-pin on his hip, Lambo on his back and his hand holding Fuuta’s to soak up the last few moments of their presences. He watched Kyoko and Haru as they walked in front of him and he tried to keep up with Ryohei’s sunny conversation meant to distract him. Tsuna wanted to absorb all the joy he could to power himself through the next few moments. </p><p>Reborn had settled onto Yamamoto’s shoulder and they were having a quiet conversation while Hitomi held tight to Yamamoto’s hand. Gokudera was right up there with them, cigarette glowing in the dark of the evening. </p><p>Hibari was trailing behind and Chrome had wandered somewhere nearby, out of sight.</p><p>This – this was going to be their last fight together in Namimori. Anticipation started to thrum in Tsuna’s veins. There was a heaviness in his pocket, where all the Vongola rings sat cushioned in their opulent box. </p><p>Standing outside his house on the street was Iemitsu. His father’s intense eyes watched the teenagers moves. </p><p>Tsuna blithely ignored the man, swinging the group wide to better lead the children into the house. Bianchi was sitting comfortably on his couch and he gave her a small smile. In a move that brought tears streaming down his sister’s cheeks, without hesitation, Gokudera leaned over and gave her not only a hug, but also a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. Between Bianchi’s joyous tears and Gokudera’s gagging, it was a comparably sweet sight.</p><p>“Thank you, sister. Please take care, and I will see you again.” The smooth Italian flowed from Gokudera and Tsuna turned away to go into the kitchen, to give the siblings privacy. To steal a bit of privacy for himself as he turned his eyes on his mother. </p><p>“Mom.” Tsuna tried to hide the wobble in his voice. His beautiful mother turned from the sink and smiled at him but he interrupted her before she could let out her own greeting. “Please – please take care of Lambo. Haru and Kyoko have promised to help out too – I know he can be a lot, and he might act out with all of us leaving.”</p><p>Nana leaned back against the counter. Her usual smile faded. “Leaving? Leaving where, for how long?” </p><p>Tsuna’s intuition hummed. Tsuna knew his mother, knew what she needed to hear. “Mom – I’m going to go do something amazing, I promise you. I will make you proud. You can look at my picture ever day and know I’m making good choices and helping my friends. I can’t – I can’t do that here. So, I’m going away. I don’t think I will be back to visit for a very long time.”</p><p>Nana knew her son. There was no shock or surprise on her face as she wrapped Tsuna up in a hug, only a hint of regret shinning in her eyes. Tsuna let himself take a deep breath of her scent. “Be safe, my little fire. I will miss you.” </p><p>“Don’t look out the window in a bit. I’m going to say goodbye to dad, and we might fight.” </p><p>She laughed, and Tsuna knew it was her kindness that kept her from saying how much him and his dad were alike to Tsuna’s face, even though he knew she was thinking it. “Men settle things differently. Go then. I will make a cake for Lambo, he would like a treat I think.” </p><p>Tsuna gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, committing her face to memory before he waved goodbye and walked through the house, out the door and faced his father. The man’s face was murderous and his foot was tapping impatiently on the ground in an even rhythm. </p><p>“Tsuna,” Iemitsu said full of tension, all false cheer missing from his voice. “I've heard from Reborn. What are you doing?”</p><p>Tsuna stared straight into Iemitsu’s angry eyes. He willed his body to be calm and still. “Leaving. Not just Namimori – but the Vongola too. You will have to find a new Decimo.”</p><p>Iemitsu broke out into a loud, roaring laugh. It was not a happy sound. “It is a job for life, Tsuna! You can’t leave.”</p><p>Tsuna felt the strength and support from his friends standing on the lawn behind him. Reborn’s stare was beating straight into Tsuna’s soul. Tsuna pushed all of his training, all of his speeches and made his voice as firm as possible. “I am leaving.”</p><p>Iemitsu shook his head, his expression unchanged. “There is no leaving the Mafia except in a coffin. You know this, Tsuna.”</p><p>Tsuna willed himself to be calm. So calm, like he was standing in front of a lion about to tear apart his family. His flames flared to life, softly at first then growing steadily as Tsuna concentrated on the risk, the threat right in his way. The calmness settled over him like a weighted blanket. Tsuna felt his focus and his thoughts sharpening. Tsuna felt the flames burning through his veins. He understood so much more. </p><p>“Then try to put me in a coffin. If you can.” </p><p>There was a poignant pause at Tsuna’s declaration. Iemitsu’s face was a sight that would have made Tsuna as a child crumble in terror as it twisted in rage. His father’s flame rose quickly, burning and lighting up the night. With no lingering hesitation Iemitsu charged at his young teenaged son with intent to hurt and bend to his will. Iemitsu did not hold back as he launched a fast punch to Tsuna’s solar plexus that was quickly blocked.</p><p>“Disobedient child!” His father raved. “You used to be so sweet, so caring. Rebellion isn’t a good look on you.”  </p><p>“Do you wonder where you went wrong?” Tsuna taunted as he swung around into a backflip, kicking at the asshole’s face. It connected with a satisfying crunch and spurt of blood. “Does it keep you up at night, dad?” Tsuna spat out the title like a curse.</p><p>There was no sign of a flinch as Iemitsu kicked down at Tsuna’s knees, trying to unbalance the younger boy.  Tsuna tilted his body weight as he had a thousand times before and smashed himself into the hard muscle protecting his father’s kidneys. The older man doubled over with a wheeze and Tsuna had no problems clapping his hands over the now conveniently placed ears. In a final, satisfying move, Tsuna moved his hands into the Zero Point position. He grabbed a hold of Iemitsu’s flames and slowly, slowly froze the heat until there was no ember or spark left. It would be temporary but without his flames… Iemitsu fell to the ground. Weakened, completely defeated. </p><p>Tsuna wasn’t even breathing hard. What a surprise, he thought dully. His father had always seemed so untouchable, so inhuman at times. And he was annihilated by his own son in under thirty seconds. No wonder he was never chosen for the title of Decimo, politics be damned. </p><p>Tsuna, flame still burning bright, pulled out the box which had all the Vongola rings from his pocket. He dropped it unceremoniously in front of his father’s wide, disbelieving eyes. There was a hard rattle from the box as it hit the ground. </p><p>“Goodbye, Iemitsu. Pass on my well wishes to Nono.” </p><p>He tore his eyes away from the shadow of a man, the man who never raised him but expected so much in return. His father was beaten at his feet and his town was aglow with streetlights and Tsuna’s own burning protection. Tsuna let his flames reach out to his friends, to his brothers and sisters, the man who raised and shaped his teenage years. This was family in more than blood. Tsuna looked to them against the backdrop of his childhood home. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” Tsuna smiled.</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New normal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna was late. He was always late, he didn’t understand how. The alarm had gone off on time but between the making of breakfast and the clean up plus the general chaos of the morning, Tsuna had lost track of time and now he was so late. Tsuna rushed out the door. Then dove back inside to grab his shoes and book bag. The door finally closed behind Tsuna and all that was left in the small apartment was the soft sound of the house cat’s meow.</p><p>Tsuna rushed past the bus stop, knowing he would miss precious time waiting for the next one and just hurried through the morning commuter crowd. Tsuna was proud of how he managed to avoid colliding with anyone, he was getting better at moving at the pace of the people in this town. </p><p>His mad dash ended as his sneakers squealed through the door of the preschool. </p><p>A crowd of children rushed towards Tsuna in a mob formation. He barely noticed the disapproving look the center director shot at him as he hefted up littlest kid onto his hip, smiling and saying hello to the tiny humans and their grubby hands. Tsuna delicately moved through the room while he avoided stepping on the small toes and placed down his bag. The moment he sat down to change his shoes, the kids clamored all over his back and lap. Tsuna was so used to this by now that it was barely a hindrance to his movements.</p><p>It had surprised Tsuna how quickly the children had taken to him. The fact that he had accidentally applied to the role in the first place was nothing to scoff at – he had given his measly resume to every shop front on the block and it just so happened that the director’s nine year old spitfire of a daughter had accepted Tsuna’s resume. She also grabbed Tsuna’s hands and pretty much pulled him into the room where chaos had been reigning as the four-year-old’s were staging a coup and had managed to crush the teacher’s spirit by upending every bottle of craft glitter all over smeared glue on the walls. </p><p>Tsuna had reacted instinctively. Glitter was nothing compared to the bombs and bazooka’s that had graced Lambo’s arsenal. Within seconds he had pulled the traumatized young lady, who he assumed was supposed to be in charge, to a low child-sized chair out of the way. As a student of Reborn’s, Tsuna’s non-reaction to the chaos caused confusion to the masses of children and they turned their warfare on the new threat. A lesser man would have crumbled, but Tsuna just sighed sadly and channeled his mother, his tutor and Haru in one breath.</p><p>By the time the teacher had recovered, and the director had stormed in, the children were dutifully cleaning the mess off the wall. Tsuna was helping the smaller three-year-old’s reach the splatter on the ceiling and top of the wall, one balancing on his shoulders and the other lifted into the sky. Tsuna was hired on the spot. </p><p>He had been a bundle of nerves during his first couple of shifts.  There was the pressure to prove himself to the center and to all the parents suspicious of a younger man wanting to take care of their children. But it had turned out that wrangling small children was fairly easy and way less stressful compared to dealing with grumbling mafia folks. Both groups had the same amount of impulse control but tiny humans used their teeth and not explosive weapons to show their displeasure. Tsuna had to say the phrase “we don’t bite our allies to death” about the same amount of times in both scenarios, which Yamamoto found to be the height of hilarity. </p><p> And most surprisingly to Tsuna, the kids listened to him. </p><p>Of course, Tsuna had no training in early childhood education. He also hadn’t finished high school yet and was working on remote learning. But the director was a kind woman and she had given Tsuna three months to get up to date on all his credentials – first aid, CPR and a simple child rearing course – after which he would be getting a nice pay raise. Also, yes, Tsuna upgraded the security, these kids were his to protect – why was he ever able to walk right off the street into the center in the first place!</p><p>Tsuna. Well. Tsuna was having the best fun in his life. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Gokudera was the one who was fully in school. Tsuna had expected more push back when he suggested as much in the beginning but it worked out well. While Gokudera wasn’t a mad scientist or insane genius or weirdly, crazily obsessed with robotics – he was the brains. Out of everyone in their group, Gokudera had an amazing intellect and Tsuna would not see it wasted on hum-drum work. So, with the knowledge of forgery, bribery and pure will – Gokudera was currently in the biggest battle of his life. </p><p>First year chemical engineering at a mid-level university. </p><p>Tsuna, after spending many hours and luckily nap time with small children, was covered in random fluids, paint and stickers. And he still looked a thousand times more put together than his friend when he walked through the door of their shared apartment. Gokudera had his hair up in a bun, glasses on and keyboard marks all over his face from where it was pressed against his computer. Their house cat (which was a stray, who followed Yamamoto, then Gokudera, then Tsuna before finally being brought inside by an amused Hibari – and who Tsuna refused to let anyone call it another name other than cat) was draped around Gokudera’s shoulders and purring loudly. </p><p>“Tenth,” his friend wailed in despair, muffled by his fists in his mouth, “can’t I just get this teacher fired?”</p><p>Tsuna patted the cat on Gokudera’s shoulder in hello before settling next to his friend. </p><p>“No. You can’t fire someone who is actually trying to teach you.” Tsuna said for the thousandth time.</p><p>“He is evil. Pure evil.”</p><p>“He is a civilian professor who assigns group projects and pushes your limits. I think is good that you finally have a worthy opponent.”</p><p>Gokudera groaned and whined, and oh boy, was that what it was like in the beginning, Tsuna thought to himself in bemusement, when Reborn first started to really challenge Tsuna’s ability to do schoolwork? </p><p>No wonder he used to get shot as much as he did.  He left his friend to his grumblings and made them both a snack.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Yamamoto brought home dinner, like always. He was working as a server at the Sushi shop down the road during the day shift. It brought in a modest income as surprisingly to no one, the customers loved Yamamoto as the easygoing server with a handsome smile. Tsuna and Yamamoto both worked the day shifts at their respective jobs and then studied for at night for school. </p><p>Yamamoto was definitely less motivated and Tsuna could tell that he was just going through the motions of schoolwork. Out of everyone, Tsuna could tell Yamamoto was having the hardest time. Apparently, going from faking every interaction with normal people to being a hitman savant with a startling bloodlust – and then bam, back to faking – well. It was hard. </p><p>Tsuna was trying his best to help but he felt like he was just scrambling and playing catchup. He tried baseball – but it was a team sport and Yamamoto didn’t want to join a new team. Tsuna suggested kendo, boxing and every other sport he knew of. All of them rejected for one reason or another. </p><p>Gokudera helped a lot. His abrasive fighting and their constant bickering always raised Yamamoto’s moods for a little while. But Tsuna counted the hours that Yamamoto spent in bed, sleeping. He took note of the lack of appetite and the brittleness of his friend’s smile. Tsuna worried. </p><p>Tsuna called in a favor. </p><p>Yamamoto’s father was at their doorstep six months after they had left their past behind them. It was a risky move, but Yamamoto’s dad was more or less smuggled into their new town in the cover of darkness. When Yamamoto woke up and saw his father cooking his favourite breakfast that morning – well. It was worth all the risk to see the smile on his friend’s face turn real again. </p><p>A week worth of teachings and practice with the swords and now armed with meditation techniques – and now armed again, his father’s sword left in his possession for good – Yamamoto regained his focus. </p><p>Tsuna had hardly interacted with Yamamoto’s father before. The awkwardness of Tsuna’s regret and dismay at dragging Yamamoto through Tsuna’s many messes always weighed on his mind. By the end of the visit Tsuna set aside all of his own inadequacies and finally, properly, thanked the man for being a great father to his friend.</p><p>Tsuna knew now to be grateful.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Reborn was still in Namimori. Or Italy. Tsuna had no idea to be honest. All he knew is when he left the mafia, Reborn stayed behind. </p><p>Tsuna convinced himself that that was okay. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Hibari was around. Tsuna didn’t ask much. Either way, like clockwork once a week the old Disciplinary Committee head would appear with food, money, and a bag full of dirty laundry. He would nap and laze around on his futon with the cat for exactly two days and then disappear in the wind. Tsuna always diligently checked each pocket as he cleaned Hibari’s clothes and he never saw blood splatter or other suspicious tears, so Tsuna just shrugged it off. He assumed that the other man would let him know if there was a problem with their arrangement but so far, so good.  </p><p>Hibari seemed the same as always and if they had to wander further away from people to spar – so be it. Tsuna was honestly so happy that Hibari was with them. His natural order of things and crazy love of violence was a really good outlet for everyone. The stress of school, work and missing their old friends and family had its toll to pay. The familiar feeling of moving their bodies, stretching their muscles, and competing against each other provided a necessary release. </p><p>Hibari never asked much in return but Tsuna always made sure he showed the other boy how much his friendship meant to Tsuna. And if that was being prepared to spar, feeding him food and cleaning up – well. Tsuna knew a good deal when he saw one. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Chrome transformed her looks in the old-fashioned way. Her Mukuro inspired hair was grown out and dyed brown and her eye patch was replaced by a more subtle version. She had enrolled herself into an actual school and attended classes throughout the day. After hours, Chrome spent her time at the animal shelter.</p><p>Chrome also changed her name. Or Tsuna should say – she returned to her original name.</p><p>“Chrome was for Mukuro. Nagi is a civilian. I might be Chrome again one day, but for the Boss I will be Nagi for a little while.” She said the words in her usual timid manner. Tsuna could only thank her.</p><p>Nagi wasn’t a cook or a particularly good student. Her skills were in the illusion of normality – a couple of teenagers renting out an apartment wasn’t noticed as much when one of them was a beautiful young girl who diligently went to school and was caring and kind to small animals. </p><p>Tsuna figured that as soon as they were settled, as soon as the cold mornings and low pressure eased up, Nagi would simply… not come home one day. So he made sure that every time he saw her, that every time she stared to much outside at the passing crowds, Tsuna would smile his best smile.  </p><p>In the end, Nagi stayed with him for one year. When she left, her hair was back to purple. Her spine was straight and proud. </p><p>Tsuna said goodbye to Chrome and told her to pass on his well wishes to Mukuro.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Every month, every day – Tsuna waited to be called back. They kept their ears open for news, paid attention to the movement of people and things. Tsuna graduated. Yamamoto graduated. Gokudera had an internship that morphed into a full fledge job where they were paying for his doctorate. Hibari came and went, sometimes bloody, sometimes not.</p><p>Hibari came and went and brought with him other victims. Small herbivores, he called them. Damaged by crime with no justice system to save them or provide retribution. Yamamoto taught them meditation and patience. Tsuna found them jobs and reminded them what unconditional love felt like. Gokudera forged new identities, one after the other. </p><p>Ten years came and went. The Vongola Ninth passed away. Some unknown Japanese Heir – the one rumored about for many years, only seen and known by a few mafioso – took hold of the Decimo title.  Few knew that she was not the original. Few cared. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna was still the preschool teacher. He managed the more complex children as the center expanded its program to include special needs. There were certain ways to teach the boys and girls who had a harder time responding to the traditional methods and Tsuna dove right into it. There was a subtly to thinking outside the box, providing swimming flippers to the toe walkers and special toys for the ones who hated certain textures. Headphones and music and soft lights and bright lights, all catered to the very unique needs for each individual under his care.</p><p>He was in the middle of searching the toy box for a particular buzzing chew toy when the ding of the doorbell sounded. Standing behind the window was a very familiar face, with a very familiarly shaped toddler. </p><p>Ryohei had come for a visit and play date, bringing along Mochida’s and Kyoko’s son. Tsuna had missed the wedding, but the old guardian group was now at a place where letters would be sent back and forth – pictures with burner phones and false addresses of the paranoid. Tsuna was always on his toes but it was no longer the pure fear of his teenage rebellion. They were adults. It was rare to meet up still, but well. Time dulls all memories and they only have one life to live.</p><p> Ryohei visited about twice a year, usually in conjunction with a boxing tournament. He went pro very quickly but was now a coach himself. He had multiple little brothers that he taught and guided to victory.  Hana said yes to marriage in this timeline as well but the only children she would ever touch were born from Kyoko.</p><p>Kyoko quickly rekindled her middle school romance with Mochida after the man grew up and stopped being a dumb bully. Unexpectedly, Mochida became a stay-at-home father while Kyoko ran a successful real estate business and they were happy, one toddler and another baby on the way. Tsuna was happy for them, despite his old childish fantasies.</p><p>Haru was one of the people Tsuna saw the most from the old Namimori crowd. She worked at a competing company to Gokudera’s, so they would often have virtual meetings where they ended up alternating between yelling about their bosses, their work and their own personalities. Haru took up smoking, which was a crying shame in Tsuna’s eyes, but well – she was more like Gokudera compared to his own sister. </p><p>Bianchi married. Then killed her husband. And then got married again. And killed her other husband. Bianchi’s third wedding ended in a mass murder at the reception. Gokudera was reluctantly impressed. </p><p>Fuuta never went far from the Vongola, which a younger Tsuna agonized over. But Fuuta was alive and uninjured and part of Lal Mirch’s protection. Tsuna hadn’t spoken to him since they left. </p><p>Lambo too. Tsuna received photos from the Namimori residents and Tsuna sent furtive presents for each birthday and holiday and sometimes when he just found something that reminded him of his youngest charge. There was never any response or attempt to reciprocate which Tsuna knew was for the best. He would never stop sending the items over, not once he noticed the special super green bull pin from Lambo’s ninth birthday on fifteen- year-old Lambo’s school bag. </p><p>There was no word about Ipin. Tsuna hoped she was safe. </p><p>There was no word about Reborn.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna’s thirtieth birthday arrived. It was a small affair like Tsuna preferred, just him and his two closest friends eating dinner out at the neighborhood restaurant. No presents, just their presence and their laughter and support. Tsuna knew how lucky he was to have the two men by his side so many years after their formative teenage experiences. </p><p>His intuition hummed, quiet and subdued. There was a small, secretive smile shared between Gokudera and Yamamoto and Tsuna felt the displacement of air and smelt the gunpowder and espresso. </p><p>Tsuna closed his eyes and turned around in his seat. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Tsuna.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, there we have it! Thank you so much for reading and commenting.</p><p>For some reason, in October I got hit with a rush of nostalgia for this series. I think I first read it 10 years ago and I was like.. well. How can I give Tsuna a happy ending?  </p><p>Find another heir to the Vongola throne, run away from his family, and let him grow up normal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>